The Chronicles of Darth Vader
by TheReddQueen
Summary: Only the darkness fueled him to push beyond the barriers & rules set by the Emperor. Secretly, his plans have been silently calculated & he can feel a dawning of a new day arriving as his power reaches new heights. But, how can he move to strike in silence when she sees everything before it happens. Can she be broken or will he bend to her light?
1. Chapter 1: Obscure Encounters

**Chapter 1: Obscure Encounters**

 **Darth Vadar**

 _Rage._

His head tossed back against the head rest in contemplation of his next moves. His room was dim and dark except for the mission hologram in front of him and the large window revealing the port of his master's ship slowly coming into view. To his side rested a machine slowly releasing pressure of its inner workings. It was moments like this where unwanted scenes crept between the spaces of silence to begin their torment. Painful memories decided to creep during his minute of rest and infiltrate his mind yet again. Rest and sleep were luxuries he no longer was afforded as the hate fueled him these days. He was plagued with thoughts of a previous life that lay in the balance of being forever destroyed and swallowed by the darkness. Suppression and meditation with the darkness was key yet, he was finding it difficult as of late to suppress everything that made him weak.

He breathed in heavily enjoying the renewed capacity of his fully functional lungs. He focused on filling them up with air and released slowly from between his lips. His yellow rimmed eyes opened to look down at the black helmet that embodied everything he stood for. He looked into the socket of the eyes where he saw his own malevolent reflection. A dark sinister expression sat permanently on his face and grew in intensity the second that he took in his own likeness. His short curly hair had managed to grow back along with the layers of skin that covered his body from the skin grafts, extraterrestrial treatments, and natural development he had undergone. His face resembled that of which it used to with scars that were a bit too deep to fully heal reminding him that he still had quite a distance to cover. Even know he sat in his chair outside of the abandoned oxygen chambers inhaling through a mask placed on his face feeding him clean filtered oxygen at different levels until his body could handle particles within the oxygen itself such as carbon dioxide and the minor pollutants that plagued the air outside of his confinements.

How he had fallen. His enemies had once brandished lightsabers and pointed lazar guns to his face in the heat of battle. They threatened to end his life and exact revenge before meeting him and facing his wrath which guaranteed death. Now he struck fear in the hearts and clouded the souls of his enemies with doubts. His eyes stared at the offending machine listening to its inner system churn. A snarl ripped from his throat at each pump of oxygen in orifice. He had been reduced to be held at the mercy of a natural element that supposed to be a survival necessity for his species. Ripping off the mask in fury he tossed it away watching the air filter into the room. Cords hung loosely at his side and vapor rose up through the room. A loud shrieking noise was heard from the disruption as he focused on cutting it off with his mind. It beeped once before it was silenced. He gripped the handles of the seat making an effort to focus on breathing normally without assistance.

Anger consumed him until he felt it leaking through his pores and settling over the flesh of all those that resided on his current vessel. He sneered at the thought that he had been summoned by his master for an impromptu meeting with details of a particular mission that needed his specific expertise. He wondered about the capabilities of the army the Emperor was building and questioned the intelligence literally every day of the overall group and operation. He found himself surrounded per diem by incompetence.

He began to see the truth behind the balance between good and evil for he may have gained the raw power and manipulation of the dark force but he also lost the intelligence of his peers finding that they were instead replaced by mindless beasts that operated more like young ducklings than seasoned warriors. Golden eyes flickered onto the screen where he mapped the entire region with notes of his enemies last sighted. His gloved fist hit hard on the banister with frustration at being in his particular predicament. He had far more important things to do than be in the presence of the weak. He needed to be out securing his position on the playing field and building his own army.

It was of no secret that his Emperor trusted him as much as he trusted Obi wan with a knife to shave his five-o-clock shadow. He found himself going on random missions and constantly being forced to prove himself loyal to the dark side. His hands were drenched in blood and his body swam in it on a daily. Soon the Emperor's life force would drip down his bare hands. The Emperor thought he was so clever to have additional resources should his first attempt at immortal legacy fail him. Should _'He'_ fail him, there were more Darths being prepared to handle his dirty work.

His chest rose heavily until it became painful and his lungs constricted choosing not to inhale the toxic air any longer. Dots appeared on his vision and the room began to spin. He clutched his seat harder trying not to be at the command of the weakness of his body begging for the pure oxygen to fill it once again. He inhaled repeatedly trying to take in air yet he coughed the poison out and his chest seemed to convulse. His body naturally reflexed for self-preservation to be rid of the impurities of the air into his barely healed lungs. Soon he began going into the ritual of a coughing fit. His body bent and rocked in his seat with his hand reaching back out towards the mask shakily. His fingers caught the straps of the mask and he pushed it onto his face forcefully. With his mind he released the oxygen machine and listened as it began to work. The white wisps of vapor filled his lungs once again. He inhaled deeply several times with distaste and a resurge of anger that could be felt throughout his ship and suffocated even his own heart. He still coughed yet slowly he felt his body find homeostasis but the peace that was supposed to come with it never came.

Silence once again raptured him. His eyes looked up on the hologram to see they were approaching his master's ship. His lips stayed in disdain for a while as he listened to the sounds of them landing in the hold. He looked towards the window he had getting the last view of space before he had to see an image he loathed more than anything in the world. His gloved fingers gripped the helmet in his lap tightly. He freed his mind of all thought and of all knowledge choosing to bury everything under layers and layers of abhorrence. The Emperor would be sure to try and peek but he will be met with darkness as always. With a firm grip he took off the oxygen and placed it back on the machine. He once again turned it off and proceeded to pick up his helmet. Very slowly he placed it on himself and secured the attachments and cut on the features of his heavy suit. Taking a stand he inhaled allowing the air to filter into his lungs. Clutching his fist he immediately shut down everything in his room. With a flick of his wrist the door parted and he marched out with the intentions of letting the sheep know that the wolf was inside the pin.

 **Kleio**

The sound of a music wept in the confined space of steel walls and stale machined air circulating. It buzzed and broke through the love affair she was having with Beethoven and Ludwig. She could feel that very affair coming to an end with the approach of an oppressive force onto her mind. Moonlight Sonata she imagined was created as a parting gift from her visionary lovers as it already was filled with remorseful piano notes. The old hologram played in the background orchestrating her thoughts into very clear and concise order.

Her delicate fingers lifted gently and began to write down the occurrences that she had witnessed that morning. The ink bled onto the paper in a whimsical cursory that she perfected since she was a child and could be plagiarized by no one. Her hand steadied on the crisp thick paper and dragged her ink pen across the book's surface. Words easily shaped and synchronized with the sounds of the music's lament about a love lost. The sadness from the truth in her words poured into every blot that was absorbed and once again rang free.

Somewhere between the C-Sharp and the D minor her thoughts wondered and took a look at how she came to be. Her life growing up was one filled with art and the eloquences of those that like her in her home of Naboo. Her house was praised by many and filled with women and men of the arts that have dedicated themselves into preserving life in its most unbiased and purest form. With each new note stroked on the piano she descended further into her mind. Her contemplations fell into a madness that became toxic by the minute. She could feel its sickness soiling her heart and like a disease, it chipped at her conscious bit by bit.

She swallowed and looked to her right to glance outside of the window at the vastness of space. It stretched before her seemingly endless with very little hope of a bright shining star or celestial galaxies that poured hope and possibility into her spirit. Nothing but minor lackluster patrolling vessels sullied her view of the very beginnings of life. Ample amount of space for growth and positive resurgence was mutilated in less than hours by the Galactic Republic. Her violet eyes softened seeing one vessel in particular creep slowly into port. The vessel she knew held a being so lost yet held the fate of her own that day.

Choosing to not stray from the path of a muse, she lifted her pen and hovered over the page gently. She had grown much since her days as a simple youth basking in the glory of rhetoric, pastel paints, and lines of musical thoughts that danced with her and the other eight girls. Her hand no longer quivered in fright in the air or shook with uncertainty. Her hands followed the knowing path and dedicated her life as the purveyor of truth and history.

She had made this promise upon her coronation and even bore the golden seal of the owl pendant around her slender pale neck. Its symbol of truth and wisdom echoed throughout the entire empire of her importance not just to the Emperor but the universe. Under the new rule of the Galactic Republic, it was made very clear that there was absolutely no room for mistakes or foolery. Much to the ire of her and her peers, the arts had suffered immensely under this new regime. Gone from court were the Muses that specialized in various natures. Gone was the music in the public courtroom, the art seminars, and grand publishing's of poetry. According to the new regime under his esteemed Empower Palpatine, these things were frivolous. They served no greater purpose but to distract the people from the realities of the world. A hindrance he could not afford under the new construction of his empire. Yet, she found it very interesting that the great man himself found the time to indulge in the desires and sins of his flesh.

She thought she would die instantly when the news poured into her chateau on Naboo. All of her fellow sisters and artist fellows were warned of the advancing dangers that threatened to rip them apart. It wasn't long before her home was pillaged and she was taken prisoner for questioning regarding the royal family. One by one she watched as her sisters suffered and the light dimmed in their eyes. Every day, one of her sisters was lost to her as she sat in a room of darkness without sight yet seeing everything. It wasn't long before the news of her particular talents reached the ears of the Emperor.

She found herself unchained and made to walk on weak legs to the hold where her eyes saw the face of evil. Since then she had been transported to various locations including to the planet of Coruscant where before her eyes she watched the famed and illustrious Jedi temple crumble and burn into ash. That was of course after it had been excavated and the very few loyalists that decided to fight for their sanctuary were killed ruthlessly. Tears poured down her face as she was forced to document every second of pain and deadly act served by the Emperor and his army of demons. And of course the Emperor would look at her and watch to make sure every detail about the moment was forever immortalized into the newly created Chronicles of the Palpatine Regime.

She once thought that evil had no use for the truth believing to be such a beautiful entity to be only embodied by the good. She had sense grown up from such fantasy laden beliefs. Even the dark side valued the truth especially when they needed a path to follow so that they do not become consumed by their lies that they feed to others. And so she would sit among people, watching events, and activities of the Emperor and record all that she had seen and all that she knew to be the truth.

Her violet eyes flicked to the hallway where she could feel the presence of a visitor was approaching. She knew her time to meet the one known to have no soul was imminent. Gently she placed her pen down and began the procedure to clean her instrument. She stood and walked over to the hologram. The music was almost done and she waited patiently for her love to finish his confession. He struck the final note and very gently she shut off the console. Taking her pen, she laid it lightly down on a plate for later cleansing before reaching over in a wooden case and getting a new one. She quickly prepared it for use and placed it securely in the wooden case she had received from her house mother.

Her feet carried her to her writing table where she the case down. She very quickly closed the book she had been writing in and rubbed its spine lovingly. She tapped it with her finger and watched it shine white before fading. Opening the book she smiled noting that the ink had vanished from sight. With a gentle sigh, she moved towards the bookcase where she placed the notebook among the archives of her work. She looked at the many volumes and chronicles of various occasions and she frowned noting its notably smaller size compared to the original predecessor in her home on Naboo. Her hand ran through her long ombre purple, black, and blue hair shaking it gently. Her eyes trailed over the white comforter on her bed and the white walls that surrounded her. If not for the giant wall with the view of space she was sure she would die of starvation of the worst kind. Her magenta eyes landed on her long white writing desk that sat a few inches off the white carpet. She moved over to the desk and placed her pen down next to the book she would take with her.

Her body was wrapped in a soft blue cotton wrap dress. A far difference from the violent red and burgundy tunics and cargo pants pushed upon her since she was employed. Today, she felt a bit…curious. An odd sensation it was to feel something besides pain, fear, and above all nothing. It was safer she had learned to feel nothing. Nothing allowed the darkness to slip in and become consumed by hatred and rage. She tapped her chin wallowing in the sensation of interest a bit more before focusing on quieting her mind, heart, and spirit. The sensation of chance swelled in her throat at the summon on the way to notify her of her presence required in the receiving room. She stood with her things in her hands ready to step forward before an oppressive aura pushed on her soul with such might she nearly buckled. Gripping the wall with fright she stood shakily gathering her will to not be overcome. A silent prayer went up to the heavens accompanied by a cleansing breath. She refused to be manipulated or made to bend to the will of others especially the darkness. And that stood for the being that hid his face shuffling away from the truth that is.

She opened the door before the arrival of her transport slightly shocking him a bit. Her intense soul gazing violet eyes looked up at him and she nodded in understanding. "We shall not delay in meeting."

Her feet carried her silently down the steel cold halls of the ship towards her Master's receiving chambers. Her items were clutched into her hands tightly while trying to concentrate on containing the contents of her stomach from spilling. The dark force felt stronger with each step she took towards her destination. Men ran pass her while a few robots could be seen delivering small parcels to different rooms. Things beeped around her and the sounds of doors opening and closing could be heard. She focused on her own breathing trying very hard not to let the dark spirits put her into a fearful state. Her mind needed to be clear and her heart hardened for she knew not what horrors she would document this day.

She soon found herself to be alone and in front of two doors that had become to only constant in her life. With the sound of pressure releasing, the doors opened and she entered the large room silently. This room was filled with a chill and menacing aura that soaked even into the small fibers of the seating inside. A large black chair sat in front of a grand window overlooking the vast plains of space. A black holographic technologic table sat in the center surrounded by smaller black chairs. A large bookshelf lined the steel dark wall on the right side adjacent to a small black table with a water glass and pitcher. A rather odd sound was coming from her right upon entry. Very quickly she bowed to the Emperor with respect holding his new chronicle to her chest protectively. "Ah rise, great muse. You are just in time." The emperor spoke with a much noted raspy voice. Gone was the familiar human facial shapes from the old days of council. Now sat the harsh lines and mutated bone structure of man consumed by the darkness until the very atoms of his body bled black.

She did as she was told and lifted gracefully from the ground. Her eyes trailed daringly up to look at the Emperor who held out his hand for her to take. Very lightly, she placed her own pale hand into his and was brought over to stand in front of the devil's advocate.

' _So this is the man that strike fear in the hearts of many. The man that has fallen so lowly it is said that even angels can't save him._ '

Her eyes took in the black façade that she had seen rarely for she wasn't allowed to document their more private conversations between the master and protégé. The tight breathable material covering his muscles was blocked by the large breathing apparatus and the armor covering sections of his body. A long black cape covered him clearly stating exactly where he saw himself among the regime. Her form bowed lowly to him silently before standing back up straight stiffly. She stood with her head bowed to both men before moving to her work station in the corner. Her body functioned on autopilot setting down her tools and getting her body situated to begin recording the conversation and events taken place.

"You bring a woman?" He questioned breathing heavily through the technology that supported his lungs. He watched her open a large book and prep her writing utensil in ink before beginning to stroke lightly among the pages.

"Ah." The Emperor stated holding his finger up. "You cannot tell me you do not remember the famed women of the arts on Naboo?" He strolled over to the young woman with the hair of a newly formed universe bursting of blues, blacks, and purples. Her purple eyes simply stared almost lifelessly up at him while holding her palm elegantly in the air above the ink pot.

"This woman is-was…" He paused to look at her with a sick smile. "One of the famed nine muses of the great Temple of Mnemosyne in Naboo." He spoke clutching her shoulders tightly. The rough coldness of his soul flowed to his fingers and sunk into her skin. It took everything within her not to shiver violently and revolt. "Hand chosen by the cosmos to possess a most unique ability and thus named after her ancient predecessor. This is Kleio, official scribe to the empire." He stated showing off the many books lining rows and rows on the shelf towards the wall adjacent to them.

The woman simply bowed her head again out of acknowledgement showing no signs of pride, disgust, fear, or anything. Her aura confounded him in a sense. She was in the presence of a man who shrouded himself daily in darkness to the point that his very soul was owed to it. However, her being was simply neutral neither dark nor light. Her pale skin shined eerily iridescent underneath the glow of the lights in the room. Her powder blue dress added to her ethereal look, an odd choice seeing how every dressed to show power or place within the empire. She simply wrote again in the book and placed her utensil in the ink pot. "I am Kleio, daughter of the arts and proclaimer of history." She spoke monotonously. "Today marks the first day of the new chronicle of the great Darth Vader, I presume?" She asked looking towards her master with affirmation.

"Indeed." He spoke clasping his hands in front of him before moving to take a seat across from the two. "I have had her record every fine detail of the building of this fine Empire. She is better than any hologram messenger ever could be. I will leave nothing unturned or unrecorded. And this includes you Darth Vader. I have had the journey and history of every member of my council and army recorded along these shelves since her admission into my services. You see she has fine taste in music, poetry, painting, and even botanic gardening but she holds a far prestigious gift that even I couldn't have destroyed." He spoke crossing his fingers before him to stare at the young maiden with a calculating glower. "You see she has the ability of hindsight, meaning she can see into the past and she records it as it. The record is untainted and truthful as is witnessed." He smiled sinfully to look at Darth Vader. "And to make this gem shine even brighter, she cannot record a lie." He laughed genuinely enamored by her peculiar talent.

Kleio sat as still as stone listening to him seemingly gloat about how one step further the entire empire was simply because it now had the ability to know everything that was happening among his people. She listened and noticed he failed to mention a few important facts regarding the limitations of her powers. She knew it was intentional for the Emperor was a very calculating and clever man despite his dark outlook on the world and proper order of things. It was in moments like this she felt shame. Shame, for her existence and life that was enhancing the dark forces control. She very swiftly wrote the date in the corner and returned to making small notes on the bottom of the page waiting for when she would be asked to begin recording. She felt the shill of the dark gaze upon her giving her approval to write and away her fingers went.

"I have your new assignment, my most loyal subject to the darkness. You are to take Kleio with you where she will record your triumphs and sacrifices for the Empire. I would have you stay here and for her to write it however, we are pressed for time and resources these days." He stated darkly. "Nonetheless, this shall pass. You are to complete your missions and return to Kleio every so often for a recording of your activity." He noted looking at the fresh line of chronicles on the bottom of the shelf. His face turned to her with a creepy smile before adding. "And you Madame. You are to report to me monthly of your notes. And this will also serve as your reward for greatly serving your empire." He stated as if bestowing a great luxury to her.

She smiled tightly although it lacked excitement and luster. "I'm truly honored and I will serve well." She robotically spoke.

He nodded and waved his hand at her. "Good. Pack your things, you leave now."

She carefully put away her ink pot and pen in its fine casing. She grabbed the book and closed it tightly before standing. She glided towards the doors and bowed to them both before making her way out of the room and into the hallway. Both men watched the doors close before one of them spoke.

"And do make sure nothing unfortunate happens to one of my most prized possessions. There will be…dire consequences." He spoke eyeing the young man warningly. His eyes practically glowing among the darkness of the room.

Darth Vader bowed before turning to leave the chamber. His hard feet beat against the steel of the ground. It took everything he could to control his raging temper and anger these days. Constantly, he felt as if he was being tested. Little by little he could feel the thread of his patience break piece by piece. The doors closed behind him and men stood attentive alongside the walls guarding the Emperor. His fist clutched tightly at the extra unwanted responsibility added to his plate. In addition to all the other nonsense in his life, he just had to be burdened with that of a woman. A woman that was all-seeing of his wicked feats. He smirked underneath the heavy weight of his mask at the thought. He would give the little twit then everything she wanted to know. And surely, the darkness behind his actions will be so great that even she will be corrupted simply from recording it.


	2. Chapter 2: Know thy Enemy

**Review for updates to this story**. Read my profile for additional news and update expected dates. I'm always updating my profile page.

I look for typically 4 -5 reviews before updating. It lets me know people are reading.

* * *

 **Thank you for the Reviews!**

 **Vivss** \- Thank you very much! Just keep reading to answer your own questions.

 **CutieBay** \- Thanks! I have read a few Star Wars Fanfics but I'm so bummed that people do not finish their stories! Its maddening. So I'm trying my hand at this and I will finish like I do all my fanfics.

oOo

 **Thank you for the Favs and Follows,**

CutieBay, Vivss, WhisperedxNothingsx, Eccia1, Littlenerd

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Know thy Opponent**

The cold ventilated air blew down harshly on her skin while she stood near the entry way from the hanger waiting for the boarding call of the Virago like spacecraft. Her violet eyes stared out pass the glass into the ship hold watching all kinds of men and creatures prepare for the debarking of the second in command that evening. Machinery, oxygen tanks, supplies, and other things were waiting and some were being installed by the crewmen. They yelled out amongst each other throwing figures, numbers, and percentages regarding various matters. There was no laughter or words of playful banter that day. Two ships of different sizes were being prepared for departure. She curiously looked onwards in wonder of the need for the smaller vessel when she was preparing to depart in Vader's larger craft.

Kleio's lavender gown flowed around her catching a few looks from those that dare to take a glance. The bright lights shined down on her nearly blinding her because of its shine. She was so use to the dark lighting in the other parts of her steel home that she found her own eyes to be irritated by the change. Her soft fingers clutched her leather bound book and black lacquered writing case tightly to her chest. A sigh escaped her pink lips while staring at her new means of transportation amongst the bleak world of devious intentions. She looked onward at the crew members reading them like little story books. These were people of good and yet the empire had them breaking their backs to support it. The daunting appearance of the ship seemed to exemplify its master's visage and the empire's legacy.

The nerve endings in her mind tingled and she continued to stare straight out the window focusing on portraying nothing in her being. Coldness crept over her body almost stroking her into an involuntary shudder. She shifted out of the way of the vents hoping that it was the air. Her soul knew that this was not the cause of her discomfort. The Emperor Palpatine's command carried soon down the metal halls leaving his footsteps to trail. She steeled her body and nerves from any additional words or services requested of her. She enjoyed the idea that she would be away from the icy dwelling. She hadn't been out of the emperor's presence for a very long time since the demise of the last Darth she had to document that was under his rule. However, she wasn't quite so sure she should be thankful for exchanging one hell for another. He came closer and she immediately bowed properly giving him her attention. She could see what the dark forces took from an individual. Life was foolish is the belief that one could take and there wasn't proper exchange. His skin looked decayed and his body fragile despite the power he had in his body. His body thrived on the darkness and return the darkness snatched his soul. A modern day bartering system with the devil is all that it was. And they thought so foolish to tame it and make the devil call him master.

"Foolish" She muttered to herself. Her voice came out more like a high pitch whistle unheard of by anyone. Her eyes were fixed on the malevolent man. His black robe and hood was up hiding him from the eyes of those that swore loyalty to him.

"Kleio. You are prepared for the journey." He spoke with bright demonic yellow eyes watching her carefully.

She nodded her head and looked to see one of the clones walking and holding two of her bags. He walked pass them both through the exit into the hold. Both of them watched in silence as he loaded her things properly into the smaller vessel and disappeared from view.

"You are to learn all that you can about my young apprentice, Kleio." He spoke lowly only for her ears to hear. "The same that you have done with the others, you are to do for this one. Write everything and leave nothing hidden or you will suffer greatly in the worst way. Do well and you shall be rewarded, again." He spoke staring through the glass with her.

Kleio nodded a bit disgustingly. His rewards for her consisted of things she had before such as paints and kohl for sketching. He even allowed her one companion. A robotic one but one none-the-less. She had done this before…exactly forty six times for Darths that were under his rule and requested by those that simply wanted their story told and remained free from his hand. Her life was threatened multiple times and every single one of them died for even so much as having the thought. The ones that requested her specific skills, were free people and allowed her to document exactly how things were wanting some tangible proof of their experiences without judgement. Darth Traya appeared before her once while in the Emperor's home near Hydian of all places. The old woman nearly scared her to death appearing before her in a blink of an eye sitting casually before her writing table as if waiting for an appointment. She requested her sensibilities and discretion in the telling of her story because she had mentioned enough lies had been spoken thus far. Her powers were so great, no one knew she was in her quarters telling her story for hours while clearly in pain for death was not far. Apparently her recent battle with a foe who had thought to have killed her did leave the desired impact. There were of course very few Darth's left to document as they seemed to shroud themselves in mystery.

Another shiver seeped under her skin and pressed against her sensibilities. The heavy aura of power and darkness fogged her vision and had her wishing the doors would open and swallow the being. She scoffed at the chauvinistic display of power. After being in the presence of various Darths and self-proclaimed Sith Lords she had found the ones to show off their attributes to be the ones with the most to hide or fear. Her head turned and she shared a glance with her master in understanding of what she was to do.

"Darth Vader…" Her master stated. "-Soon to be Lord Vader if successful in finding the hideouts of the remaining Jedi." He spoke watching Vader nod once in understanding. "Lady Kleio is ready to board. I leave her in your protection. Give her your hand."

Vader hesitated looking at the small fragile woman staring stoically at him. Her hand arose with her palm facing up. He placed his hand on top of hers. His hand rested in her small palm for a second before she nodded. "It is done." Her hand went back to holding her things tightly to her bosom.

"Excellent." Emperor Palpatine spoke. "Good. The empire needs you, both. You leave now." Master spoke bowing slightly and moving away with reason back to where he had come.

Vader looks down at her again before swiftly turning away. His long black cape billowed behind him. Vader looked to his gloved hand and felt clenched his fist not understanding what transpired and quickly seeing hat the two had no intentions on telling him.

Kleio's feet moved to follow after the strange being towards the smaller space craft. The doors opened for her just as they did the others. She took a big breath and walked forward after the suited being. Her mind flooded with images and memories from that simple touch of his being. Her eyes widened a bit before she closed them going through all that she had seen. Her pam itched naturally desiring to write down what she had seen. She stopped and looked to the creature that she was to share her time and space with.

 _ **Betrayer.**_

It sung loudly in her ears. Everything he did was for the Empire but she could sense a dense wall up blocking something. Something he clearly didn't want anyone to see. But, she knew his master knew all even about his past. She touched her hands feeling the cold sensation of his touch lingering on her flesh. Images tried to push forward into her mind but she held them at bay for when she was in private to fully experience Darth Vader's past and present. The Emperor was very specific when he spoke wanting only Vader's experiences. She had learned many secrets of Emperor Palpitine doing his best to annihilate his past from every atom of Vader's being.

She walked forward towards the front of the ship. A drone came to guide her and a helping hand steered her to her seat inside the smaller craft. The roar of the engine cut on and her heart beat sped up. Vader got in as well and gave a direct order to the surrounding men. The men closed the doors and the little robotics all went scattering away. Red lights and an ear bursting siren went off warning all those to exit the facility or risk being snatched into space. She looked forward the see Vader switching on several switches in the small vessel while the storm trooper beside her looked at a few charts. She leaned back in the stiff leather black chair to look out the window next to her. The small ship shook before it rose above the ground hovering in place. The massive doors opened slowly revealing the expanse of space before her. A weight sat on her chest pushing her into her seat as they took off forward into space.

Kleio's eyes looked at the back of the shining mask underneath the lights of the star in space shining through the glass. His anger and bitterness flowed through him making her smile a bit. Clearly he was annoyed and confused as of her station. She shook her head and resolved herself to her new fate. Her body could feel the effects of space and the slight shift of the aircraft. She placed her things on the side of her gently and closes enough should she need to record. She gazed one more time at the dark being and found her eyes to seal shut.

* * *

 _Pow_

Kleio woke up with a start, disoriented. Her body launched forward at the sound. The blood in her veins beat loudly in her ears. She looked to the cockpit and noticed it was vacant. Information began to flood her mind and she swallowed thickly while looking around for clarity. Thick trees and lush foliage surrounded her while a dense fog hugged the lower area of the planet. She looked again and checked the small vessel. Even her silent watcher the clone gentleman was gone and she was locked inside.

Her stomach felt queasy; a sure sign that something horrible was happening. She focused her mind to find Vader and she gasped choosing to not look at what he had done. But, she knew it needed to be recorded. She reached for her case and very quickly she prepared it for an entry in the black leather volume. She kept her face neutral while she wrote along the pages quickly. Tears no longer wept at the sight of devastation. Her heart broke the same but over time she trained herself to be very controlling of her body. Her pen moved with precision and skill while ink words absorbed into the material of the paper. The words just spilled form her pen onto the blank pages recording the horrific crimes being committed. Her script captured every detail while her eyes began to glow seeing life through the visage of a black mask. The sound of her pen scratching against the paper was all that was heard in the silent space of the aircraft. Time became her companion again gazing upon her work with a silent mournful woe. Pages flipped and more words were written detailing the victims' demise, screams, and cries. The powerful power of a light saber hummed in her hand relishing in the blood and easy glide through tissue and bone of a young warrior no more than child. The sweat and blood of the innocent coated the bodies and the floor of the terrestrial terrain. Gun fire shot all around her from various directions hitting the trees and the flesh of those wishing to escape. Her gloved hand grew warm from the force building inside of her coaxing her mind into manipulation. To seek and destroy. The crush sensation of bone breaking was felt in her hand and life was taken. No words were exchanged except the few yells behind her from those still holidng onto their lives. His troops rampaging through the land destroying everything and going into combat with the small force there. She could see it, feel it, and hear it as if she was there herself.

Then it stopped and she closed the book with a snap letting it rest in her lap. Her eyes went back to their violet color and she looked down at the book with disdain. Shaking fingers flipped the book open again to look at the first chapter already filled with words and deeds done. She swallowed thickly shaking inside while closing the book shut again. Her pen trembled in her hand and she lay it on top of the leather bound book. Sadness filled her soul and she prayed silently for the victims of the cruel monster that was Vader. These people were innocents and had no knowledge of Jedi yet he still took it upon himself to take life.

Her eyes looked outside of the window in his direction feeling his dark energy swirl throughout the area. Something red flashed over the ship and which she deduced must have been a force field to protect her or maybe the ship because she was sure Vader did not want her there. She sees a clone running towards her and unlocking the door on the driver's side. He nods at her and begins cutting on the small carrier and preparing to move again. Through the brush of foliage came Darth Vader walking ever so casually with heavy feet. The clone immediately got up and went to his previous position. Vader swung open the door and sat down in his little craft and sat in the pilot seat. He closed the door beside him and spoke but did not face her.

"Did that amuse you?" He asked switching on other controls with a dark smirk underneath his helmet. He turned when he heard no reply to look at her. Her body was upright and she stared out of the window with a stiff body. Her hair color seemed like it shifted from the ombre purples, blacks, and blues to that of a more dominant blue. Her eyes looked out the window still to stare with seeming indifference. His eyes looked to see the book with a red string in the front as a marker and curiosity settled inside of him.

He smirked and turned around. He couldn't feel her emotions but her face said it all. Very slowly he pulled upwards from the ground disturbing the foliage and the dirt underneath them. She watched with slowly widening eyes at the direction they were going. She cringed and quickly moved straight in her seat to avoid looking out of the window. Her eyes glared into Darth Vader's helmet to avoid the breaking of her heart all over again at the madness. Another prayer came from her lips for those fallen while she focused her energy on keeping the darkness out of her heart. Tragedy and sadness have led many people rage. She refused to be so weak and allow the darkness to find soil in her heart. She looked over at the clone to see him looking at her curiously. She nodded and turned away watching him quickly do the same seemingly deciphering her actions himself.

The ship moved upwards and eventually they attached themselves to the main ship that they had left before. She waited with as much patience as a riled caged horse to flee the small vessel and find her room. The sound of them landing in the hanger and the doors closing were like the sound of another chapter ending. Oxygen filled the room outside and immediately her door was opened by the crewman. Taking an offered hand she was placed down on the cold floor and directed towards the exit. Her items now weighed heavy in her hands and she longed to drop them out of her sight. The evil that started the first pages were disgusting to her. They were inside of the ships hallways when suddenly they stopped walking. The presence of Vader behind her caused a shiver to run up her spine. The feel of his giant nature walking around her brought the sensation of annoyance to the forefront of her mind. The Emperor was without a doubt more malicious but Vader's looks took him the extra mile. She waited as her guide instead followed the beast and indicated that she follow as well. She picked up the edges of her gown and walked after them in silence. Her feet had to move extra fast to take cover as much ground as they did. Her eyes took in the people, droids, places, spaces, and things around her. Everything was cold and detached from the world. His men moved with precision and efficiency about them and never crossing their way as they walked.

They walked until they came to a very well protected room. It was dark and had the similar design of the Emperors war room. A round table sat on the side indicating the holographic messages it received. A large throne like leather seat sat at the large window looking out over a reddish planet in the background. She listened as her escort received information and soon turned around ushering for her to follow.

"No. You wait outside. The woman will be out shortly."

She stilled and her spine stiffened while bowing politely to the attendant. He quickly left her and with as much dignity as she could muster she turned to face him. Holding her book and pen to her chest tightly she looked upon her new chaperon. She refused to call him master and if he asked she would tell him so.

"Let me see what you have written, woman." Vader demanded.

Kleio did not move and only looked to him with a smirk. "This is meant for the eyes of your Emperor. Or have you forgotten what he said? Maybe you wish to betray even those words you yourself heard him speak." She stated watching him carefully. She knew his weakness. She had felt it when she touched his cold clammy gloved hand.

"Do you wish to test me?" His hand reached out towards her.

"I wouldn't dare." Her eyes began to glow eerily yellow. "Harm me and he will see this!" Her eyes began to glow yellow reflecting Palestine's eyes.

His hand fell and she pushed her chin up haughtily. "Now you see my purpose is far more important than just recording what you do. I can show him if need be and you will be dealt with like the others before you." She spoke already tired of his false power. She bowed politely to him trying to stay within manners because she knew this one could possibly lose his temper.

"I have documented forty five Darths of the Palpatine Republic Chronicles. With you that makes forty six. Forty six out of forty six have done the same that you have done back on that planet Trying to prove your cruelty only brings to light your weaknesses. Five Darths at least managed to end the suffering in the first five minutes compared to your thirty minutes under similar circumstances. Ten Darths actually completed this mission instead of wasting resources to terrorize others." Her voice was monotone matching the coldness of the room.

He sneered with shaking hands. The darkness and the anger swirling inside of him wanting so desperately to lash out and kill her. His fury could be felt and she knew she treaded on very thin ice. But, having done this before exactly forty six times she had learned plenty of things to keep her head on her shoulders and her messages received.

"Yes, ten out of forty six Darths did not like the answers I gave as well. Three of those ten died under the hand of the current Emperor for even having the thought of harming me and thus the truth. One out of those three tried to manipulate his pawns to do the job for him and he had his whole crew wiped out. The other seven were intelligent enough to stay away and later valued by skills for their own use." She said as flashes of those Darths came to mind. She pulled upon the information as if she had an infinite library inside of her mind.

"I have recorded what needed to be written, that is all. If you would like I can write something for your eyes if it pleases you Darth Vader." She spoke bowing low indicating that she was ready to leave him. His hand waved and the doors behind her opened swiftly with a hiss. She turned away and very quickly left the dark one alone to be by himself and deal with his deadly anger. She quickly rushed out of the room and urged her escort onward. He hesitated before moving forward; their footsteps echoing amongst the steel of the ship. They seemingly walked for what felt like eternity for Kleio who simply wanted to be in the fabricated safety of her new prison. Simple white doors opened and they both stepped inside. She looked on the bed to see her things sitting there waiting for her attentions. She nodded to the man and he hurriedly left the room. She waited until he had left before she walked over and cut off the lights. She turned slowly to look at the incredible small space and fell to the floor in a heap. The book and pen all fell to the floor sprawled about her forgotten. Tears slid down her face and her body shook looking around at her backtrack.

The room was small and dark with no windows but two Lithonia lights above her. Her plain bed and table sat in the room offering her very little comfort. She had lived and she constantly questioned for what purpose if she continued to be held prisoner like this. She shakily pulled herself together and wiped her face trying to get herself in check. She looked to her black sheeted bed missing oddly the plain white ones she had before. She stood up and walked over to her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a round mechanism and held it to her body tightly. She pulled away and pressed a button on the side watching the device change many colors from green to blue to red and orange until its round eye glowed white. It flew in the air and hovered above her looking down.

"Good day, Kleio." He spoke delicately flashing a blue light over her body scanning for a few minutes. She pushed her suitcase off the bed and lay down heavily against the firm mattress. "Ninety-six degree temperature, no wounds, healthy measurements, appetite - oh my." It spoke flying down to look into her face. "Kleio what's wrong?" It asked with sadness to its voice.

"Maestro please play Tomaso Albinoni…Adagio in G minor." She requested with her face in her pillow and her eyes facing the wall.

"Yes, love." The device spoke and on cue the music played. At the sound of the string being stroked her tears finally fell from her eyes. Her lip trembled and she crawled herself into a ball. A headache began to form and she was thankful for the lights being off. Her fingers clutched her pillow and she buried her face wanting to be rid of Vader already. She swallowed thickly and very slowly she began to peer into the memories and desires of the man she slowly began to hate.


	3. Chapter 3: Build God then We'll Talk

Thank you for your reviews!

 **Remember to follow, fav and review to request updates to this story!**

I changed this Fanfic title for the last time. I couldn't think of one to give it so I put anything. But I am pleased now.

* * *

 **This Chapter has been brought to you by...**

 **The-Crazy-01 -** Thank you. I hope you enjoy the ride.

 **Liliumconvallium -** I'm glad you find it different. I aim to not re-write the same ole, same ole stuff on this site.

 **Guest -** What? Your English confuses me.

* * *

 **Thank you to the following for your Follows and Faves**

Littlenerd , Raineskylar , ThE-CrAzY-01 , Liliumconvallium , WhisperedxNothingsx, Vivss, Eccia1 , CutieBay

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Build God then We'll Talk**

Kleio woke up with eyes slightly sore and a nervous stomach. The room was starkly dark allowing her to see nothing in front of her. The music that had played stopped and at her side sat a dormant Maestro with a single blue light in the cornea of his cyclops eye. She smiled and moved her fingers to run along its rough edges of technology happy to have at least someone offering friendship despite it being built on artificial intelligence. Originally, Maestro was a gift to her from Darth Krayt after retelling his own story about his fall since the moment he was exiled from Tatooine by the Jedi order. After a few hours of tweaking from an engineer her lovely Maestro became quite a gentleman and indulged in her love of music, art, and all things creative while protecting her as well its…hidden talents. She looked over his sphere mechanical body realizing he simply went into sleep mode to conserve energy.

"Maestro. Love." She called out, watching him flash colors and come back to life activating voice recognition. His eye turned white and he flew up into the air to greet her once again.

"Dearest, are you well now? You frightened me?" He stated scanning her body for reassurance of her health.

"I'm fine, Maestro. I just worked myself in up again is all." She sat up and used her fingers to fix her ombre hair pulling it into a high ponytail securely again. Her body had lay on top of the cool sheets instead of getting under them leaving the bed looking gently rumpled. Very cautiously she moved her feet towards the side of the bed and touched the cool surface of the cold metal floor. She jumped unexpectedly at the sensation wondering when during her sleep did she kick off her shoes.

"My dear it is late and you should be resting." Her feet found her flats and then her fingers guided herself to the wall in search of light. Maestro flashed his lights along it to guide her safely. From her movement tiny florescent lights lit above her, lighting up the gloomy room slowly helping her gather her bearings. Her eyes trailed around the tiny room reminded of her situation and the thoughts that put her in such a sleep. Images of people, places, and events played as if she was watching a hologram. A life that wasn't hers but hurt her in the heart played during her rough sleep. She felt raw and abused wanting desperately to rid herself of these feelings. She knew they weren't her own but this did not stop the build of chills to run up her spine and down her arms. She looked down at the floor where her items lay dropped from her previous episode. Very gently, she picked everything up carefully and began putting it into its place showing her caring nature and silent apologizing for be so callous. Her hands held Darth Vader's book and she sat in on her desk carefully. She lay her hand gently across the dark black leather cover thinking of an engraving design to give to it.

Vader confused her with his current thoughts versus his previous life. The darkness was so powerful inside of him that it shook her to her core. But his darkness wasn't that of Emperor Palpatine's which was eerie and focused on power consumption. Vader's energy came from a much darker place and this is what made him stronger she believed. The darkness inside of him was profound and empowered the young Sith. And he was a Sith despite the Emperor's imaginary control over the Vader. She found Vader's darkness to be profound and stronger than Palpatine's own wrath. This she believed to be because Vader's anger was justified and his soul slowly corroded as time passed until he dwelled in his own personal hell filled with hatred.

Her mind tumbled with memories about the dark Lord's past. Her feet moved and took her to her suitcase in silent contemplation. Immediately, she began to open it hearing the soft sound of the lock on the side release. She quickly dug through her clothing to reach deep into the bottom of her suitcase. Her fingers touched two large leather bound books and she pulled them out. Her eyes squinted looking onto the covers of both chronicles debating on what to do first. The cover of one had a sketched in birds of paradise flower on the front engraved in its red cover. She touched it fondly before lifting it and placing the other one back inside. She stood up and grabbed her writing pen case off the desk. She looked around the bland room filled with loneliness and despair.

"I cannot work in here." She declared looking to Maestro as he seemingly agreed with her words. She refused to be put away in a box like this. Kleio closed her suitcase and looked through her other bag to grab Maestro's small pyramid like charging dock.

She walked out of her room and looked both ways down the empty hall. The corridor was lifeless except for a few lights that shined to light the pathway. She could hear the sound of men hard at work somewhere in the ship. Their voices echoed and bounced off the metal neither joking nor laughing among each other. The sound of a door opening somewhere caught her attention. Footsteps followed getting louder upon closer proximity to her standing. A clone rounded the corner and walked in her direction clearly set on attending to her emergence. Very politely she asked if there were some kind of place on board where she could work with a window if possible. The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. She watched him mull over her request before nodding his head in approval. He beckoned her to follow his lead while he moved forward the other end of the hall. Her long purple robe swept behind her along the lit path and she looked up to Maestro floating about her analyzing and recording their route. They passed by several beings all captivated by her presence on the dark ship among a lifeless crew. The clones she did cross didn't mind her, focusing on their task as they had been designed to do. She was sure the few that did carry a soul were wondering about her own wickedness and if she served some higher purpose to the Empire. The path took them up a few floors in the ship before he stopped in front of a single door. He put in the code next to the door and it opened with a hiss. She bowed in thanks before stepping inside the semi dark room.

Slowly she walked deeper in and looked around noting the many books that lines the shelves along the rounded walls and the small little aisle ways between the additional two rows of giant book cases. They ran high up and she could see a small ladder had been used to retrieve a few volumes at the top. Her eyes softened seeing the window that looked out into space. She took small cautious steps further inside looking and checking for a presence of another but she sensed none and visibly relaxed. There were three tables in the center of the room with small little lamps illuminating the table tops. Chairs were scrambled around the room and one lay shattered to bits in a corner. She looked at it in confusion wondering how did its demise come to pass. Additionally, why no one had come to clean it up? Everything on the ship was very well kept except this place. Quietly she moved further into the room gaping at the small little paradise she found on the ship. It was a far cry from the library she was once used to dwelling in back on Naboo but this place was blessing none the less.

Maestro examined the room flashing his light and recording the titles in his memory should his mistress require information in the future. She placed her things on a table and walked over to a shelf on the right side of the room. Her fingers trailed a ledge and found dust to be prevalent among the various books, papers, and scrolls indicating its severe lack of usage. Between books there were old disks and pods no doubt filled with information. She studied the bindings and titles of the books oddly curious that there were organized works ranging of battle tactics and species biology mixed in with literary classics of poetry and whimsical fictions. Seeing a title that caught her eye, she grabbed it and walked to the table where her things sat. She collected her items and moved towards the large window. She stood first looking outside the frame staring at the vast expanse of space and its trinkets. Her eyes marveled at the distant stars and the beauty in cosmic organisms that made up their current galaxy. Her hand placed firmly against the cold reinforced glass catching a glimpse of her own reflection. Her eyes were violet and her hair was now a dusty purple with the blue hue now towards the ends of her hair ending in blackness at the tips. Her hand touched her face cringing towards her eye color change before moving to hold her items with both hands. She sat down on the floor and spread her things out around her with her back towards the door. She clapped her hands calling forth her companion and placed him gently on the pyramid to charge. Her fingers moved to the book she had found and sat it at a distance for later use. Very quickly she wrote a few things inside about her current wonderings and questionable thoughts before closing it gently.

The book rested weighty in her hand while she contemplated her actions. The emotions in her heart sat heavy from the previous night. Her soul was in turmoil for her own threatening actions against the Dark Lord. She did not want to add to the fuel already pouting inside of him. When she had touched his gloved hand, she saw many things that she tried to repress until she could properly sleep to process them without injuring mind. He was truly a lost soul. A man broken and used…then left to question the trust of others until he couldn't even find the trust in himself. His growing hatred had no outlet and wasn't recognized as legitimate; a costly mistake for light. His loved ones perished before him without proper time for grief and understanding. Even she went through her emotions. She allowed herself time and room to feel without barriers of excuses during her captivity and forced stay among the Regime. Then later she would write to maybe find the source to her problems to find possible solutions to restore the balance in herself. But Vader had no outlet. No one told him his emotions were justified and a birthright; that his anger needed to be addressed and expressed in a progressive manner. Instead, those of the light found it was best to cast it quickly from the heart. But he was just a young man coming into his own and this was impossible for him. He lived on the love that he had for others.

He felt like a robbed man. A man that tried to report the robbery to the officials and choose the right path of justice only to be told by the very same people he trusted to help, that the items can be easily salvaged and he should move on. His grief and sadness mingled with confusion and metamorphosed into hatred. Ultimately, the darkness found him and supplied his hatred with the nourishment it needed to grow.

Her eyes became dewy staring down at her own journal. She could feel her waterline fill and the sensation to mourn pass through her body. She opened it again and wrote another entry under the date she put down earlier when she first began writing inside her new oasis. A single tear fell on the page before the ink stained the sheet to create letters.

"I weep for a monster today." She whispered. "A monster that was created by the hands of many. If I am to see suffering in another and do not provide my help, does this make me a monster too? Or worst?" She wondered placing a question mark at the end of her sentence to contemplate underneath the darkness of space.

* * *

She was infuriating. His fist clutched while he sat in his chair once again breathing with the mask on. His dark blondish hair hung in sweaty strands about him. His chest rose heavily from the breaths he was taking in the silence of his room. Sleep had not come to him. Instead his thoughts lingered around the woman to stand to him and left without fear of his hand. Anger boiled inside of him earlier so rich and powerful that he almost followed her and decided to test his master's hand. Surely, one girl gone missing wouldn't cause so much trouble. However, with the control he learned he managed to control his thoughts choosing instead to give out commands to his satellite ships and demand tangible results of their efforts of driving out the Jedi from every nook and cranny.

He managed to rid his body of his suit and absorb the stale air of the ship before he was forced to rely on the machine that helped his lungs pump and process oxygen. His body felt cool and free of the heavy black cloak, cloth, and machinery that covered every inch of his skin. His hand raked through his hair roughly before he leaned back in his seat to look up at the ceiling of his cold dark room. He closed his eyes and sighed quickly thinking of his next move. His chest was bare allowing the sweat to roll down his torso into the black lining of his pants.

Having the woman around was burdensome. She wrote something to be reported but he didn't know what it was. How could he possibly move without the emperor seeing everything now that she was watching him like a hawk? If he killed her then he was sure Palpatine would question her death? She herself survived forty five Darth's prior to him. How she managed to live in their presence but die in his? His loyalty would be questioned and his chance to strike would be gone. He opened his eyes finding his control on his anger weakening. It was one thing to allow anger and hatred to aid in providing additional sources for power but it was destructive to have it interfere with ones thoughts as they were plotting for domination.

His fingers curled around the armrest of his chair. He stared out into space looking at everything but seeing nothing. One thing this life had taught him was that no one could be trusted. And both sides rather it's dark or light…had its own agenda. It was a matter of simply picking which one fit into your own desires given the moment. "She must have a weakness?" She spoke thinking of ways to approach her. "Anyone can be pulled into darkness and you are no different." His thoughts bounced continuously between his current duties, his side plans, and the woman Kleio. Her origins plagued him as he could not figure out what species she was. His pondered his Master's explanation claiming her roots were in Naboo. Maybe he should start there. He quickly reached for his suit which sat in front of him and with care he began putting it on. After years of practice this became routine and he no longer needed the help of droids. He stood up to his full height seeming wider now that he had the chest piece on. His now gloved fingers leaned over and began to turn off his machine. He undid his mask, safely putting it away before placing his sweltering helmet back on and strapping it into place. The cool air pumped into him and he adjusted the suit accordingly feeling the power of Vader enter him.

He quickly walked out with the intentions of going to his library. He walked with purpose through his doors and out into the halls. The ship was silent. A silent sigh of relief left him at being free momentarily of mediocrity and insolence. The Emperor wanted more soldiers and so he thought to speed up the process by creating clones in half the time that the Kaminoans. But, as a result these clones were useless and lacked the mental development allotted for an organism to grow intellectually as well as instinctually. Behind his Emperor's back he began perfecting the cloning process and was safely receiving training and other necessities to follow their leader in greatness. Already he began making a few for his own personal operations that were showing signs of being superb fighters and mentally stable without the side effects while Palpatine continued to soil his own army due to his impatience.

 _Fool_

Suddenly his footsteps halted. A calming energy flowed in the halls leaving a trail to his destination. Slowly, he followed it before realizing that the energy belonged to the woman. He followed her trail until he came to his library room. One he knew to not be used except for his own personal use. No one on the ship previously saw its use and so no one ventured in it. And with him being seen entering the room enough times now, no one dare to enter it. He could feel her company inside sitting idly but her emotions ran along a wavelength that was nauseating. Happiness, amusement, anger, sadness, and then back around in a loop she went.

Using the force, he opened the door himself avoiding the pressure opening so that the doors did not make a sound alerting the little one inside of his arrival. He stood in silence cloaked by the darkness of the room standing in its shadows while the splashes of artificial light avoided him. He walked in with heavy feet staring at the image before him draped in lavender silk, reading a book with her back to him. The Grecian type dress hung off her body and spilled around her while the small light from a device at her side illuminated the pages before her. The stars and distant galaxies pass the looking glass was her backdrop giving her an ethereal appearance.

His heavy footsteps moved along the floor and stopped catching her attention from the sound. Her eyes grew round at his sudden appearance but she made no reflex to move. He walked forward pleased that he had caught the supposedly seer off guard. She sat a little straighter and looked at him with changing expressions until it settled on a puzzled one. Her strange violet eyes turned darker into deep purple color looking back at him. He hesitated looking at her through the mask as if she could see into his own eyes without barriers. She suddenly bowed her head in greeting and began to touch her hair playing in its exotic strands. His eyes roamed the floor to see the cause of her emotional strife. Two books, some device, and a pen simply rested on the side of her in its case. He looked back up into her face watching her look down at one of the books, stroking the pages as if it was her lover's cheek.

"This is called, The Winter's Tale." She spoke breaking the silence. "A tale about a very good king that falls because of his unfounded distrust and jealousy. All the good he had done becomes undone and he creates tragedy and havoc among those he loves not knowing the consequences of his actions in the long run. However, by the end he redeems himself and all is not lost." She explained folding a corner of a page marking her place. "It is one of my favorite readings." She whispered thoughtfully before closing the book to give the dark being her full attention.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the large window that she sat by. He looked out finding the space as reflective of his soul these days. He turned his head slightly to look down at her watching her fumble a few pages between her fingers. He smirked at her uneasiness but he sensed no fear or hatred of him. She seemed uneasy about something else but it was hard to peer inside her using the force. All he received in return was simply shifting energy every time he tried. This disturbed him greatly that he couldn't grasp her as quickly as he had done the rest. His fist tightened and the idea of choking her again came to mind.

"I have decided that you deserve to see what is written about you." She spoke looking up at him not making eye contact. "I believe this will aid you along your quest as well as give you needed insight about what else needs to be done."

"Your help is no longer wanted." He spoke glaring at her through the mask.

"You are correct. But my help is _needed._ Otherwise, how else do you plan to sabotage the Emperor when I see literally everything." She said turning to him watching him slowly uncross his arms. She made no move to defend herself watching him carefully knowing she just dived off the cliff of possible insanity and doomed her fate to a lousy death.

"Lies-"

"I speak the truth and you know it. You have been plotting away to destroy him since you learned of his possible betrayal of you behind your back. As you lay burnt and possibly dying on that cold metal slate you sensed a change in your master. You did research and found he had been training another who eventually fell by your hands. And you know he is currently designing a clone of himself." She spoke accusingly pointing a finger at him. "He betrayed you and so now you seek to teach him a lesson by taking away what he desires."

Darth Vader was suddenly right before her towering over her small form staring down at her. His voice was harsh and ragged in her ears. She could hear the sound of something working inside of his suit that captured her interest. She placed that on the back burner to deal with her current problem. She looked up biting her lip. "It makes sense that he would send me away now. He does not want anyone knowing about his plans to cheat death especially not someone like me to record it. And if you witnessed it, it would defy the order of the Sith code." She spoke thinking long and hard about her abrupt departure. "I believe he has sent me to serve two purposes. To keep tabs on you and to get us away while he goes in private to conduct his business."

His mind calculated quickly taking her words in. Her hair color shifted revealing a more pinkish hue towards the root of her scalp as the dark purples and blues moved downwards. He sensed her complete sincerity and this struck a nerve. His fist tighten with the crushing desire to strike her. How could she have known? When was he so weak he allowed her to see it? She sat calmly like a spring lotus floating on top of a pond clearly not unperturbed by her own statement. He simply stood in silence allowing her to react while he gauge her behavior. Everyone had an agenda. She of course wanted to be free of the Emperor's hold. Yes, this must be it. He was her escape from servitude. Why else would she desire to help him?

Kleio took in his silence. He still stood over her and she still made no move to escape. She knew his anger would work in her favor. Already she could see the wheels turning in his energy feeling it shift and redirect itself. "Do you know he told me to tell him of anything you do. Already he senses your possible betrayal of him." She spoke gently putting her hands in her lap. She watched his fist clench and unclench and she prayed nothing would suffer from his wrath. "He has violated a code of nature. Ultimately, I upheld the natural order of things. He has got to go. This needs to be done by your hands alone. Your cause is just and for this I will aid you. I have touched your palm and sensed your power." She spoke appealing to his ego. "You will make a far better ruler to serve then Palpatine. But before we move forward I must complete my task."

It was silent. Her body slightly shook now but she still the beating of her heart. She chose this path and she had no regrets. Her fingers yearned to touch the flesh of his hand to really feel and see everything. He was so complex that even she could barely wrap her mind around him. They both stared out of the window. His arms crossed again over his chest in contemplation. They stayed like this for some time. The room stayed dark and she waited patiently for his response. Why she took this leap, she didn't know. She felt however that this was the path to take and she spoke the truth in what she told him. She felt it. She had seen it. He had experienced both sides of the coin intensively. Both energies flowed through him now warring over his soul pulling for custody and ownership of him despite his horrific deeds. Because there was one thing that still dwindled in the very bowels of heart.

 _Hope._

"I will send for you in the morning." He spoke before moving away from the wall and back towards the door in a fury of black. She watched him exit with a small smile at the corner of his lips sensing his growing anger and above all the tiny seed of comfortability. Not for her presence but for the tumultuous ball of confusion inside of him…changing and feeding the small seed of hope she discovered nestled underneath the oppressive anger and hatred. Smiling she touched the space over her own heart vowing to do what she could. She would not be a monster of this world. Very quickly she collected her things and placed the book back in its spot for later enjoyment. She released Maestro from his dock and watched him fly upwards prepared for instruction.

"Take me back to my resting room, please." She asked refusing to call it her bedroom or chambers. She watched the little orb move forward and she followed him with quick feet. She came across the familiar corridor and saw the small door leading to the tiny room she vacated. The doors opened and she strolled in quickly closing the door behind her.

She put her pen back in its case and moved to her suitcase to place the book she was writing previously down back underneath her clothes. She pulled out the other book to look at it fondly with new eyes. The book was an extra just in case something or someone else needed a story to be told. Her fingers rubbed its brown rugged exterior. She found it to be very fitting for what was to fill the pages inside. She stood up and moved to sit at the small table comfortably. Maestro flew about looking down at her quick fingers that prepared her pen for writing. Her irises began to glow periwinkle.

"Maestro please play for me Tchaikovsky and begin with his 1812 Overture, please." She requested while her pen hovered above the pure white page.

"As you wish." He simply stated and soon the sound of violins and cellos introduced the dramatic sounds of the song into her ears.

"I have documented forty-six Darths. Forty-five Darths have only one book published in the chronicle series. You, Darth Vader are the only one and the first to have two chronicles published about you." She whispered as her fingers began writing the first several chapters into the brown book. The book that did not speak of Darth Vader and his tale. This one she found to be as equally as special as Darth Vader. This book served another purpose. Her fingers glided like water down a waterfall. The words spoke of a different man during a different life but still present within Vader's soul. A story of a soul that needed to be told because it was the right thing to do. This soul needed a voice for it had been silenced for far too long. She paused in her writing to flip towards the very front of the book where in the space on the back of the cover she wrote.

 _In honor and dedication to Anakin Skywalker._

 _In reminder that we all have a voice and we all deserve to be heard._


	4. Chapter 4: Contents

**Chapter 4: Content**

All was quiet around Vader's ship that early morning. Carefully and quietly she stepped forward out of her quarters into the cold steel hallway of Darth Vader's ship. Her eyes met the dim helmet of a storm trooper and understanding passed between them. Their movement causes the pathways to light up before them fighting away the darkness. She clutches her book and her writing pen securely to her chest before taking a deep breath. Her long hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her body was draped in a dark royal blue dress that swept the floor as she walked. Her mind was clear yet her heart was beating frantically in her chest. She walked along the path passing storm troopers and others starting their early morning by relieving the others of their duties. She was quiet in her pursuit of the dark one's war room. Kleio walked briskly to his battle room after receiving the call for her presence. They had much to discuss and she wasn't quite sure where they stood now. He seemed intrigued by her proposition but one thing she learned about the dark side is that there was always secrecy involved and hidden agendas being created.

Soon they came in front of two massive black steel doors that opened upon their arrival. The Storm Trooper stepped out of the way and allowed her to enter. With as much confidence as she could muster she went forward into the dark room. Shadows covered much of everything except for the small ray of lighting coming from the window that had a perfect view of gaseous orange planet and its small moons. She stepped further inside to see Darth Vader sitting in a chair upright obviously waiting for her to perform her duties. Her violet eyes took in his cold exterior as once again he was covered head to toe in black material. The dark energy was practically tangible in the room and crept along her skin seemingly enticing her to take a gander. She shivered a bit before dropping her head in a polite greeting. He nodded and waved his hand for her to take her place at the round table in the center of the room. Immediately she walked over and began preparing for a writing session.

Darth Vader watched curiously feeling her aura of contentment and a small vibe of anxiousness. A rhythm hum of energy flowed inside of her constantly which he found rather disturbing. She was very organized by the way she systematically began unpacking her items and her mind for what he would require of her. Through the mask his golden rimmed eyes analyzed every movement and even touched her searching for fear and deceit. However, she was as calm as the rising sun with transparency as clear as the glass that separated them from the space. He flexed his fingers in thought wondering cruelly what it would take to get rid of that confidence she exuded. From her walk to the way her body sat with great posture. He could see it. Her hand dipped her pen in the ink pot she brought with her and rested delicately in the air with a gentle curve of her finger along the base. Her hauntingly galactic violet eyes rested on him and her lips went up to form words.

"I'm ready when you are, Darth Vader." She spoke with a voice that chimed.

He stood wondering where to start. He wanted his legacy to be written with finesse and excellent narrative of his conquests that painted illustrious scenes filled with his great work and contributions to the Empire. The last time he had seen her writing around his presence is when Operation Knightfall was carried out by his hands. The look of horror and grief stained her face that day and he knew his actions would be one to give all nightmares well into adulthood. Yet, despite her emotions she wrote and documented everything even the death of a Jedi youngling whose tears stained the floor. He had read it himself and found her work to be rather appreciated and could see her usefulness to the Empire now that he had time to dwell on it. However, she also was a double edged sword that could possibly ruin all that he had built if he wasn't too careful.

"If I may suggest. I have recorded much of your journey until you were sent away to find remaining Jedi and rebels on planet Kashyyyk." He thought on this as she already began writing.

She listened to his deep raspy voice speak through the machines filtering in his chest. With a hardened heart, she listened and simply recorded pushing back emotion from her duty. His tales were horrid and brutal as he combed every detail of that mission given to him by the Emperor. He spoke with finality and absolution regarding his actions from slicing through the body of a Wookie and destroying makeshift camps and homes of stragglers that took refuge on the planet. Her fingers gripped her pen tightly listening to the anger and egoism entwine in his descriptions and prose. His tone rarely changed unless his lips uttered the names of a select few of his past.

Her fingers began to grow numb and she desired to stretch and free her mind of his evil recollections. Her face contorted and cringed deeply at his scenes with her mind questioning the existence of the right hand of the devil. She had heard of the expression before but never did she think she would meet someone who personified such a being on every level of consciousness. During her writings his tone did change into a darker sound in which the hatred and anger radiated from his being. It slid against her leaving behind a slime of disgust regarding Palpatine and his betrayal. She shifted in her seat finally ceasing her pen from movement. A red light flashed indicating he had a message. She sighed in relief watching him press the button and a hologram of coordinates and a map was revealed. She dipped her pen in the ink pot and rested her pen gently on the stand.

"You know a great deal of the Emperor." He stated matter-of-factly catching her attention. He watched her head rise to look at him and her eyes hardened. He smirked behind his mask wondering of the stench of regret and fear would permeate the air. He trusted no one especially not a woman whom threatened a while ago to report his treasonous actions to the Emperor.

"Maybe more than the average." She responded wondering exactly when he would recall their previous nightly discussion. Their little exchange wasn't exactly appropriate given their duties and stations. Also speaking of a coup was treason and the price was a heavy one. She was ready to face whatever he would do. She would play her cards wisely but she felt in her gut she had at least captured his interest. That would at least buy her some time to live a bit longer.

"What does he spend his days doing?" He asked crossing his fingers together and dismissing the hologram to focus on her petite form.

Kleio thought on this before responding. "Exactly what you think. Palpatine is a deceitful being who care's only about himself and no one else. At first he was focused on power and obtaining absolute supremacy which he still craves to his core. However, he has a new foe to confront that he will learn cannot be defeated."

He sat up at this. A low growl could be heard through his machine as he thought over the man that could cause Palpatine to be fearful when he could not. "Tell me." He demanded.

Kleio stood up to stretch. She strolled over to the window and leaned up against it to look outside at the galactic scenery. Her fingers touched the cool glass and she focused on the darkness that stretched beyond the planet. "Death."

Vader was taken for a ride at this response. "He's dying?"

She shook her head. "He was." She responded turning to look at him with a stern gaze. "But, Palpatine is never one to be so easily defeated. This is why he has been seemingly on a rampage for cloning techniques. The darkness is so strong…too strong for living organisms to sustain. Despite the dark side giving unparalleled power to the host, the body cannot sustain it. Thus the body slowly rots which is what is happening with Palpatine and I imagine even you."

His fist tightened at the reminder bleak reminder of his own fate. He knew this to be true. Afterall the Sith Order's rules were built around the rather small lifespan of a Sith Lord rather it be from death in combat, association, or natural causes. His anger brewed and rose in the air around them.

She touched her arms in comfort before speaking further while avoiding his body. Kleio felt the rise in dark energy in the room and the pressure it caused on her skin was enough to make her quiet. Dark energy eroded the body by first causing discoloration in the eyes and then giving the skin a darker hue. With prolonged and excessive use of the dark force, the body will begin to age. Her eyes flickered back over to the dark one wondering just how bad did he look underneath all of that getup. She was able to see in his mind during the transfer of past recollections but he was very adamant about keeping parts of himself hidden. She looked at her hands before looking up again out of nervousness now.

"He is trying to cheat death by creating replica clones of himself to pass his spirit into. He is on his third body if my memory serves me correctly. The next body will require a leave of absence for him to adjust and test out its endurance." She spoke thinking about the crazed man. "He fears death so much that he will go through any means of immortalization. You saw for yourself when you killed his other apprentice. He also has been frequenting his concubines often. Either from stress of procreation methods I'm not sure."

Vader stood up suddenly and stepped down from his chair. His long cape whipped behind him while he paced the room back and forward in thought. If what she said was true than he could very well be close to it than they thought. He had suspected as much when he received clones that were malfunctioned and useless to him due to their skills and mental health. After conducting his own investigation he had found in Palpatine's haste to grow his army that his new bioengineers were trying to produce clones twice as fast than those of Kamino. However because they didn't have time allotted and training for proper growth the clones were nothing more than wasted product and resources. To learn that his master was using clone techniques to possibly clone himself for survival as well as himself was enough to allow the rage to consume him. His rage pushed him into making his own plans by building his own army behind the Emperor's back. He looked back at the petite woman who shared the same sentiments about his master yet he could feel no anger or rage from her. Merely disgust. He weighed his options mulling over how he could have the upper hand and keep the seer tightly in his grasp until she could be dealt with permanently.

Kleio looked at him curiously wondering what he was thinking before he came to a stop. His helmet shined brightly in the dark despite the color with his face now looking down at her. She tilted her head to the side.

"You have done well, Kleio." He spoke deeply moving towards the table. "Prove your allegiance against the Emperor by writing about Palpatine. Record his recent actions and conversations shared with you. This information shall serve us well and help us plan." He manipulated.

She eyed him suspiciously knowing there was more to it than this. She had spent much time around a master manipulator to know when the act was being done against her. She had also learned a thing or two about the skill as well. She strolled over to the table and began gently putting away her items. Such work needed to be done peacefully in the quiet alcove of the library she discovered earlier surrounded by the classical stylings of Beethoven maybe. Once her things were packed she looked at him squarely in the face with eyes so strikingly sharp that he felt she could see through his mask. "I will do so. And in turn I request that you take me to Naboo so I may see what has come of my home."

He stiffened and crossed his arms. "You dare make demands?" His breathing was heavy and resonated in her own chest rather painfully.

"I dare." She spoke rather bravely slightly shocking herself at her own audacity. Maybe living in fear and being exposed to sins unfathomable had taken its toll and made her quite the vigilante. It also helped that having the Emperor more so on your side and untrusting of his apprentice went a long way.

Vader gripped the table harshly causing small cracks to grind into its surface. The coordinates he received spoke of going in the opposite direction of Naboo. He mulled over her request and the benefits. He would get knowledge about his Master's deceptions and he also knew she could not write lies. Everything written would be truthful in the book she would create. Of course there would be the absence of information he would have to worry about. He supposed he would find a way to deal with this during the mission he was about to embark on. He stands straight and walks over to his chair where he began typing in a few things. She watched with abated breath as he walked pass her and waited at the door.

"Perform your task without deceit and the absence of the complete truth. Do this and you will have my word that I will take you to Naboo." He said before exiting the room with his long cape billowing behind him. His mind was preparing for another mission that would require the spilling of blood.

Kleio's eyes widened at the success of her rather strange negotiations before she ran to the door. Her mouth opened to say something before it was closed. Thank you hovered over her lips at the small bubble of hope in herself at possibly the opportunity given to her by the heavens to return to her home and see what had come of her enchanted home. Maybe it was safe and intact. Also, maybe she could find a way to escape the hell she was trapped in. Her heart beat with confidence and immediately the rushed back to the table to collect her items. Smiling to herself she began holding everything to her chest. Yes, all was not lost. Hope was there. Hope built inside of her a foundation again and with it plans were made of a future she didn't know she could reach. A future courting and maybe diving in the lover's embrace of freedom.


	5. Chapter 5: Anakin's Chronicle Volume 1

Thank you so much for the love! **Remember to Review for updates. Also check my profile to know when to expect an update.** I also post what I'm waiting to happen for on your end for another chapter to be posted. I write on demand because I have other stories in the works. So your review tells me you want another chapter.

 **This Chapter has been brought to you by...**

* * *

Liliumconvallium - Thanks for the review. Yes, I love a strict Vader.

sharp52092 - I did just for you. Thanks love!

* * *

 **Thank you for the additional Follows and Favs.**

backdrifting

Jonathan B. Kerry

Dark Lady

sharp52092

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Anakin's Chronicle Volume 1**

* * *

Her skin was like oil and fire growing wildly along her flesh. Sleep could not find her that night as she tossed and turned on her bed from another nightmare that would leave her shaken. Kleio's head turned to and fro on her seemingly heated pillow rebuking its firm clutches in search for a cooler surface. Her covers rested heavily around her legs snagging her tightly. Her black night dress stuck to her form and became dampened from sweat. Arms and hands stretched out to hold onto the people in her mind and stop them from suffering from the hands of the one she was sent to record and follow. But her hands stopped instead it seemed to squeeze in front of her. Tears poured down her face in sorrow and despair. She sat up with a silent scream clutching her throat and shaking profusely. Bright pink eyes glowed brightly in the pitch black dark space of her sleeping quarters. Her heartbeat wildly against her chest and her stomach clutched its muscles in attempt to rid the body of its contents.

The sound of her companion coming to life off of his dock was heard. She quickly untangled herself and rushed to the bathroom with bare feet slapping against the hard floors in her haste. She landed heavily against the side of the toilet and dry heaved over its opening. She cried spilling more tears as flashes of memories and actions to be recorded passed through her bleeding soul. Sweat glistened on her forehead while she gagged repeatedly fighting the desire of ridding her body of her previous meal. Her hand came up to brush back her hair while she coughed and cried until she could regain control over herself from her dream which was no doubt someone's nightmare. After a few minutes she sunk heavily against the cool steel of the floor and curled into a tight ball against the adjacent wall. With practice she slowed her breathing and used the back of her hand to wipe her forehead of perspiration.

Maestro flew inside the bathroom and scanned her body for illness. "My Lady, are you alright? Should I call for a doctor?" He asked with programmed emotional tone lacing through his words.

"No, Maestro." She croaked out, coughing while trying to gather herself.

Kleio's heart hurt from seeing another deed of Vader's as he sought to keep his master shrouded from finding clarity and the truth that he was preparing for his own coup behind his back. She swallowed thickly just thinking about what Palpatine had him do for the sake of the Empire. She had seen worse but Vader took things to another level leaving no rock unturned and no man unchecked or alive. She reflected on his raid of Kashyyyk destroying the small little rebel faction there which from her perspective was really a mixture of women, men, and children that were in some way involved with the Jedi Order. She watched him storm the forests fighting a few warriors that fought to their last breath to protect their families and loved ones from the deadly fate. A silent prayer whispered between her worried pink lips. Quietly she went over Vader's actions before pausing in thought. She stared onto the cold walls adjacent from her as if she was seeing Vader himself. His red lightsaber was aimed at the throat of young boy clearly a youngling from his past. The very young boy trembled with his hand holding the lightsaber defiantly before him. Her eyes traveled down the small boys shaking visage to see wetness in his pants and stain his front. She watched as Vader hesitated above the boy in contemplation. His hand stretched out and very quickly he knocked the young boy out of the way to the side. He spiraled in the air and hit his bead on a tree that caused him to lose consciousness but not enough to kill him.

Kleio's eyes blinked rapidly coming to her current reality inside the darkness of the bathroom. Her hands twitched to record what she had seen and danced above the hard floor as if she was writing. A small seed of hope bubbled inside of her from seeing this hidden act. Despite his cruel actions that night, all was not lost. She refused to believe that this was it for him. That moment of hesitation was proof that deep inside the darkness that was inside Vader there was a small ray of light. Anakin was still in there somewhere just searching for the justice he never got. There was still time to turn things around. She had to believe this. She needed something to hold on to especially if she wanted to be free of Palpatine. She wasn't quite sure if banking on Vader to be a better option than Palpatine but at this point she would take what she could get. Her fingers roughly came up and swiped at her eyes to be rid of her tears with determination. She managed to stand bracing her fingers flat against the wall while the other hand used the lid of the toilet to lift her up. Kleio's fingers danced to find the light switch cutting it on to illuminate the bathroom. Her feet went forward to propel her to the edges of the washing sink. Forcefully she cut on the faucet and watched the cold water rush down the drain. Her hands cupped the water and splashed it onto her face to wash away the stains from her grief. The coolness of the water touched her skin waking her up further from her murderous visions. She looked at herself in the mirror noting her messy appearance and bright puffy pink eyes. She quickly finger combed her hair and went about fixing herself up to get rid of signs of distress. No one deserved to see her in such a state and she wouldn't give anyone the privilege.

Quickly she turned off the faucet while reaching for a hand towel. She wiped her face clean before tossing it roughly on the side of the bathroom to be lost in a corner. Maestro flew down and she gently grabbed him. "Thank you for caring, love." She spoke before kissing a sensor on the side of his sphere build. He glowed a pretty pink before she let him go and he flew into her room. She looked at herself once more in the sink mirror satisfied before cutting off the lights and walking back into her dark depressing cage.

She leaned back to cut back on the bathroom lights and used them to navigate her room. Her eyes landed on Palpatine's half written chronicle lying open and forgotten. She picked it up along with a few other things making a silent decision to not return to the boxed cage. The space felt haunted after what she had just gone through. She quickly threw on a long black dress and began packing a bag. Her writing utensils and books along with a few extra pieces of clothing went inside. Very quickly she exited the room and rushed out into the hallways watching as the motion-sensor floors began to illuminate the pathway. Kleio immediately ran along the illuminated floors being sure to avoid the late night staff still burning the midnight oil. Maestro checked for corners making sure to avoid any personnel that would see her. Her feet took her to the library that had become her new sanctuary.

Once the sound of the doors sealing shut behind her reached her ears, she sighed in relief. She dragged her feet towards the makeshift resting area she created earlier and dropped her bag heavily listening to it fall like bricks. Maestro flew into the room and began his personal mission of scanning the contents of the library should she need any information. Kleio breathed deeply and leaned against the cool window glass before sinking to her feet. She looked down at the books surrounding her before she saw the infamous black one. Next to it she saw its brother, shining white lying next to it. For every good deed she wrote in Anakin's there was a horrific one waiting to be written in Vader's. With ease she quickly opened her writing case and dipped her pen in the ink pot. With therapeutic motions she began to write in Vader's. Her finger gripped her pen so hard it hurt while she recorded his actions that night. A few times she would ask Maestro the time but after a while she found herself not caring. All was silent well into the morning using the sound of the shift changes outside to know what was happening. But, she never left her new found oasis.

Kleio worked diligently writing in every book and telling every story as is. Palpatine's work came fluid to her having written his once already for the egotistical man. This was due to a gift that had to be kept a secret. Once she wrote something down it would forever be engraved in her memory forever. She wrote without pause other than to of course take care of herself with nourishment and hygiene purposes. Maestro was her only companion sense Vader had left her alone and vanished for quite a long length of time. Everything functioned fine and no one came to see her. Not even is so called General who found the ship's maintenance to be far more important than her life. Days and nights passed molding into each other until she could no longer tell unless she asked Maestro for the time. Sleepless nights began to fade into pleasant dreamless ones that allowed her a moment of peace. Through the expansion of time she wondered what Vader was doing a little afraid of the silence of his actions. She wanted to reach out and see what he was up to but she didn't want to break the peace she had found. She also figured as long as it wasn't violent, it was ok. For now at least. Surely acts done in silence could possibly be deadlier than their louder counterparts.

She now leaned against the window of Vader's war room glaring out into space and watching the storms of a gaseous orange planet rage in the distance. Her body was wrapped in a simple beige tunic and leggings with black boots up to her thighs. Her long eccentric now blue hair was pulled in a tight bun on her head. Violet eyes stared down at the items resting peacefully on the table she would need for her debriefing. She had warned the ship's General to not enter during her talk with Palpatine or risk certain death from the Emperor which of course caught his side gaze. She knew he would be troublesome and knew he would report this to Vader. She scoffed with humor knowing that Vader knew already so his actions would be for nothing. Her eyes checked the controls making sure the holograph projector was strong and ready to connect. With a heavy sigh, she pushed against the wall and walked forward towards the table. As she approached a red light went on and something blue was trying to come through. Immediately she settled down in an empty seat at the table and pressed the acceptance button.

A white light shined on her body reflecting her to him just as he was to her. His image appeared before her with stats of the quality of their connection. She pulled Vader's black book in front of her before giving the emperor her complete undivided attention.

"Lady Kleio. What news do you bring about my apprentice" Emperor Palpatine asked skipping pleasantries. She caught his gaze raking her checking for any sign of betrayal or information. His gaze left goosebumps along her arms which sickened her. Clearing her thoughts and maintaining her signature aloof expression she spoke with lightness in her voice.

She bowed in her seat and spoke. "Greetings, Emperor." She spoke taking note of his rather pale form and glazed yellow eyes. "Your apprentice has been most successful and adamant of serving you. I have seen his actions and recorded his history as required. You will find that his actions have been most… acute." She expressed for lack of a better word. She then opened Vader's book and showed the pages to the emperor. She watched as he read for himself the truth she had written. While he navigated through Vader's chronicles she paid special attention to Palptaine's disposition through the hologram. His skin seemed saggy and the veins pipping from his flesh were signs of strain and illness. His cloak that he used to hide himself looked like it was swallowing his crippling form. However the brightness of his eyes spoke volumes and she would bet a million troopers that this body was another clone that he has transferred his spirit into. He spoke and hummed catching her attention.

"Excellent." He commended. "He has been most busy as of late. You have done well."

She bowed and placed the book down on the table waiting for orders. "Now I will send him future coordinates on recent updates. Be sure to record how he fares as well as his search for the remaining factions of the Jedi Order goes." He spoke watching her reaction but noticing nothing in particular about her demeanor. He leaned back in his chair contemplating the enigma that was Kleio. Kleio served her purpose faithfully and well to him during the rise of his power. Since he had heard of her capture from his soldiers he had found her intriguing above all the other muses he captured from the temple. He had thought to make her a concubine as a reward but he found he liked her as she teetered along the edge of light and dark. She was energy that neither moved from one side or the other. He'd witness her go through emotions and he even tried to manipulate her into rage and anger by destroying all hope. But, she wasn't to be swayed. Who else was better than to send her to watch over his explosive apprentice? He applauded himself for exploiting her gifts in hindsight. However, she was a liability to the empire. One that would needed to be erased.

"I will send you a date and time for another briefing. Follow my apprentice this time. Wherever he goes, you follow along with him. I want everything to be recorded. Do not fail me in your supervision. Serve your Empire well." He spoke before his image disappeared.

She waited watching the red light fade before releasing a sigh of relief. Her teeth bit her lower lip not pleased at his instructions to tag along with Vader on his gruesome horror shows. Living vicariously was quite enough to haunt her. She recorded forty six Darths. Darth Vader was the second one she had to actually accompany to see on a first account his atrocities. Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious was the first. The other Darths she simply interviewed visited or allowed her to sit far away from danger. She turned off the nobs and closed his book safely.

Kleio was about to exit the room before her eyes fell on Darth's chair. She noticed it was oddly shaped and large for his frame. Carefully she approached it and ran her hands along the leather armrests. Wires and some attachments were built inside of it capturing her interests. She thought of his request to her and his words. Her eyes widened and she could feel herself tearing up. He promised if she did her part he would take her to Naboo. Her lips tightened in a thin line thinking of the possibilities that he would betray her. She quickly shook her head. She had no reason to believe he would not be true to his word. Did she? Self-doubt and second thoughts came to her causing her to sit down in his seat.

She sat there in the darkness smelling the scent of chemicals and leather. Kleio wondered what did Vader really smell like underneath that cage he wore. Just sitting in his space made her antsy and angry. Maybe she would take a peak and find him. Just to see what he was up to. She closed her eyes and relaxed her frame. Her breathing came out slow and meditative. She freed her mind of all thought but focused on Vader's energy. She could feel the force move inside of her and slowly her spirit went in search of the one she sought. She traveled quite far until she found herself standing in front of a very large network of catacombs made of red clay from the soil of the planet. A giant arachnid was before her speaking about things seen and information of new leads. She listened being careful to not get too close because Vader was very strong. He would feel her presence and most likely be angry. She watched him stand so powerfully and unafraid. She wished she could see his face to see the truth of his current temper. She had much to share with him including things about his General that he should be mindful of. Quickly, she released the force and was forced back into her body. She had questions for him along with the idea to slowly expose more and more of Palpatine's manipulations. This was the only way if she was to be free from Palpatine. Vader must be free as well because he was her ace.

Kleio hopped out of the seat quickly shivering from the experience. She collected Vader's book and walked back towards the safety of her room. Upon entry she listened as Maestro played a selection called Tamucun from Rdorigo yGgabrielela; two Togrutan guitarists that found fame on Tatooine for their unique sounds. Maestro flew down to inspect her and she kissed it in greeting. Maestro glowed pink again from bashfulness before going back to scanning the pages of the books in the library. She placed Vader's book down and picked up Anakin's white covered one. She rubbed the cover gently in a soft caress before she sunk down in her makeshift bed and begun to write more.

Kleio processed his actions taking note of how quite whiney he was at first. This did bring her some humor. Anakin was truly a bright and eager student wanting to impress the Jedi Council and bring great honor to his Jedi Master Obi Won. However, eagerness turned to arrogance as he had been told many times of him being the chosen one. This led to desires to become a Master and even share a seat on the council. She wrote realizing she was coming to a very important ending in his chronicle. He was denied these things because the Jedi Council and even his own Master thought he wasn't ready at the time. This shamed and embarrassed him. The Jedi Council believed he was far too emotionally attached as what was seen upon the death of his mother which he wasn't allowed to properly grieve his loss. But honestly how was any creature alive supposed to feel and move on after feeling the life of a loved one disappear in your arms. Should he have grieved he wouldn't have sought to seek revenge but instead meditated on his sorrow to avoid volcanic rage.

He found his trust slowly slipping from the light. The council didn't trust him to do tasks of a Jedi warrior and also his Master left him for quite some time to deal with other issues. Thus he didn't have a support system to lean on during his time of need. However, Palpatine saw this and from the very beginning, he fed into Anakin's arrogance and rage. While the Jedi refused him, Palpatine was there to encourage him to do as he pleased. Palpatine used the death of his mother to convince Anakin that the Jedi didn't have his best interest at heart. He told Anakin that the Jedi feared what he could be and his growing power. They fear lack of control and was also doing other political things to have control over the Alliance. Anakin felt his concerns were confirmed when the council asked Anakin to spy on Palpatine who became not just his friend but a mentor that showed more concern for him than Obi Won.

Kleio wrote well into the changes of the shifts and the growing darkness of the halls of the days and nights that passed. Angry tears poured down her face as she went through his story. She was almost done when she reached the last push over the edge. Master Windu went against Jedi Code of a fair trial to Palpatine and tried to eliminate. Anakin saw this and to him it was the ultimate proof that Palpatine was right and that the Jedi Order was a corrupt institution. The darkness already settled in his heart when he killed the Tuscan Raiders for the death of his mother. His hatred was fed by the growing resentment between himself and the Jedi Council. The betrayal came from the separation between himself and his father figure, Master Obi Won who he thought turned a blind eye away from him. And Palpatine solidified his stance on the dark side with the proclamation of Order 66 which ultimately killed Anakin Skywalker and gave birth to a new individual. Darth Vader. But, he did not complete Order 66 entirely. He did not kill…everyone. Anakin deviated from the plan and hid this well from his master.

She closed the white book and cried holding it to her chest protectively. Anakin's feelings ultimate had left his body now with no fear, anger, and living a life with nothing left to lose. She had witnessed many stories and heard the accounts of many Darths but never had one fallen so quickly and so harshly at that. The Jedi was wrong to think he fell because of his own anger and arrogance. Everyone played a part in Anakin's demise and at some point everyone had to take responsibility. But, there lies the problem. No one did. And no one wanted to. If Palpatine took responsibility it would mean owning up to the many lies he was fed thus ending his control of Vader. If the Jedi had done so it would mean going against their teachings and admitting their failure. If Vader did it would mean owning up to his arrogance and admitting that he was weak during that time. She closed his book with a soft turn of the cover ending Anakin's chronicle.

She dug into her bag for artwork materials and began engraving designs into the white cover. She found it fitting to use black ink and cracking techniques over the entire surface front and back. She paused thinking of what to call his completed book. Never had she wrote multiple books for a single Darth before. All Darths belonged in the Darth Chronicles. Nothing came to mind so she settled on simply putting Volume 1 for now and set it aside. She felt oddly complete and whole after completing the book. Her body fell gently back into the blankets she collected. Maestro could sense her contentment and so he quickly turned off the lights and began playing something light to ease her into sleep.

* * *

Vader cut off his ship after docking in the hanger of the larger craft that was his floating home. He listened to the engines calm, resting his body for a minute before getting out and being assaulted quickly with news and updates from the staff. All had gone well and he had checked many things to find that his position in the Empire was once again unchallenged. He watched the door seal shut and the air cleanse before he moved his ship into the hull where he could exit. Once he was done, he cut off everything and unlatched the door quickly. His body went into autopilot reflecting on the good mood of his master after he had visited him to report in person his deeds as well as see for himself how his master was faring. The Seer hadn't lied when she spoke of his eroding form prior to his departure. But despite the body his dark will was powerful and his resources strong. His fist balled and he began walking up the ramp where his General stood waiting to report things he cared less for. Sure enough everyone showed due respect and he questioned the whereabouts of their spines these days. Deciding not to ruin the mood he was in, he flexed his aura pushing his dark energy out watching as everyone seemed to move faster and out of his way. Even his General closed his mouth and went on as if he had something else important to do.

Vader walked along the path to his quarters with his thoughts focusing on the next few things he needed to take care of. Heavy feet beat across the ramp way into the halls of his ship where the lights illuminated the path to his quarters. His feet moved forward until he stopped suddenly. His head turned sideways down another corridor hearing something out of the ordinary. His feet took him to the room closest to his pathway and he realized it was his library. He sensed a high energy level coming out in gentle pulses like waves of an ocean against the shore. He walked closer listening intensely to the soft musical notes playing behind the steel doors. His hands reached out and with the force he opened them swiftly before strolling in.

Vader took calculated steps walking forward pass the rows of giant book shelfs in the dark. He flexed his hand calling forth the force should his rage be provoked. He boldly walked forward pass the row of tables that had books lain open across them to see something on the floor near the large window. A mechanical round droid flew down to hover in front of him. He watched curiously as it scanned his body in a red lighting. He watched its cyclops eye glow white.

"Welcome back, Darth Vader." It spoke in a pleasant voice before flying upwards towards a book shelf. Tiny steel thin limbs came out and turned the page of a book he was scanning rapidly. He recognized the little droid to be a companion to the woman which he heard about from a report sent by his General.

He walked closer to the source of the energy flow to see the very woman that the droid belonged, fast asleep on a pile of blankets and a pillow on the floor of his library. Her limbs had the cover wrapped around her ankles leaving her body visible to sight. She was scandalously draped in a light thin silver silk nightgown that had risen to her upper thighs. Her strange galactic hair spilled around her in a black and blue mass with roots shining a bright purple. Energy pulsed from her gently and he could feel it lulling him into a relaxed state.

He was infuriated by the site of seeing her in such a condition and unprotected. The woman was clearly mad and without sense. Anyone could come in here and take advantage of her in such a weakened state. His eyes looked around to see that she had made his library her own room. Books, ink pots, measuring utensils, paints, and pens were scattered around her body. A small bag filled with clothing sat in a corner. Did she not like her room? Where was it exactly? He left her sleeping arrangements to his General. Did she feel unsafe during his absence in her room? Did someone try to violate her in his domain? His anger grew and flexed about him dangerously. Using the force he nudged her to awaken so he could deal with the situation. An act he regretted as her legs moved and thus her gown rose higher.

Kleio was dreaming wonderfully in pure bliss. Everything was calm and she felt nice after her warm shower and a full meal. After finishing Anakin's story and Palpatine's this left her a lot of time to write in her own private Journal and occasionally write in Vader's when she witnessed him one night wreak havoc on another Tuscken Raider group. Sleep was fulfilling that night allowing her to truly rest. Her body felt warm and tense all of sudden. She could feel something push her and she wiggled deeply into her blankets moving her legs a bit to fight off whatever it was. Her body moved again and the force pressed on her with a heavy aura. She opened her eyes slowly to see what it was that was so…angry. She turned her body and her eyes fell onto black boots. She swallowed thickly and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked upwards along black pants and armor until they rested on the black helmet of Darth Vader. She looked at him growing clarity of her situation but refusing to respond giving him the floor to express his anger. Violet eyes seemingly pierced through the sockets of his helmet to stare up at him calling him to state his business.

"Sleeping here like this is foolish." He stated matter-of-factly. "Who has caused you harm?"

She licked her lips forming thoughts and processing them into words. His anger was questionable as she tried to also process his question. Her heart beat slowly and she relaxed hoping that he would as well by feeling her peaceful aura. "I have nothing to fear in your ship." She responded with sincerity.

Vader paused on this taking in her reaction. His anger turned to annoyance watching her speak the way she was as if she had not a care in the world. Her chest rose gently making her cleavage a bit more noticeable. Skilled fingers moved up and unfastened the buckles of his long black cape attached to his broad shoulders. She watched as he took his cape and tossed it to her roughly. She sat up slowly looking at herself before realization came to her. She took the cape gently feeling how heavy the material was before pulling it around her body. Vader walked over to window to look out into space crossing his arms over his chest.

"My master was in a rather rare mood regarding my performance. From your doing I imagine." He stated.

She looked around at the mess she had made to find the dark covered black book. She reached for his book lying with the others at her side and she handed it to him with both hands. He looked down at the large book for a minute. Anticipation to see what she had written filled him. He took it from her and opened it. His fingers flipped pages to a recent entry. He read her writing carefully leaning much about her skills. Every move was written with great detail in such descriptive prose that painted scenes of events and actions he had done clearly as if she was the one performing the act.

"Yes, I showed him the proof of your…activities." She explained while making sure to hide the white book away from his site under stacks of other books while he focused on the readings. She was sure what she had been working on as a side project would infuriate him and she would be beheaded. "He was most pleased." She spoke pulling his cape securely around her. "However, I do believe he is planning something as he stated that he will be sending you another mission shortly. He also requested of me to make sure I get your next actions and to follow you wherever you go to record literally everything you do. He does not like to hear that you wonder without his knowledge."

He closed the book and handed it to her. Kleio took it with both hands again and placed it to her side. "I also finished Palpatine's chronicle as well as recorded his new activities." She leaned over and handed him the finished book.

"I'm aware of his own mistrust growing towards me especially as my power has increased. He tries to hang onto his power but I have grown stronger. But death will be coming shortly." He scanned it amazed at her ability and raw knowledge of Palpatine. It was a miracle the woman was alive which meant her purpose was quite useful to the Empire. His eyes saw information he didn't know and some that solidified his reasoning for striking back at Palpatine for his deception and lies. The book felt heavier in his hands and he closed it knowing well that he needed a secluded place for his reading. His anger unleashed never ended in peacefully. He held it in his hands before looking down at her watching her stare up at him. For once he had found someone that was competent. Who knew a woman could do a job that would put great powerful men out of work. Since he made the deal with her she had been clear and transparent in her work. She had sent him information regarding her supposed secret meeting with Palpatine. She even shared truthful information and results instead of annoyance. He looked again at her situation finding her value of most importance to his own plans.

"Follow." He commanded before swiftly turning around with book in tow.

Kleio stood up quickly confused about his behavior but moved forward none-the-less. "Maestro." She called out catching the attention of her droid. "Come love." She spoke quickly following behind the dark one as he exited through the doors. She stepped in the halls feeling the cold air rush down from the vents making her very much aware that she was walking around in her sleeping negligée. His cape was heavy and she marveled at how physically strong he had to be to carry such weight on his shoulders. She had seen him on planets with much higher pressure and gravity bearings with the outfit on. Truly he was a strong male physically. Her bare feet paced the cold floor of his ship following right on his heels. They passed workers and storm troopers in the halls. They showed respect and moved out of their temperamental master's way. She blushed closing the cape tightly around her body to hide herself from view. She could see a few questionable gazed from others except the storm troopers who went on unconcerned. Her cheeks darkened again hoping no one got any ideas about her state of dress and about her purpose on the ship. She was simply an informative asset and shared some sentiments with his master. That was the only thing they shared.

Vader marched forward down the halls until they came to two large black steel doors. Vader's hand outstretched and they opened as if they weighed the size of two pieces of paper. Vader continued walking without stopping down a hallway that was darkly decorated then the rest of the ship. There were only three rooms in the corridor like where she was which seemed to house many for storage and waste. They walked further down until they came to a single large door. It opened and inside they walked. She stepped forward into the dark empty room when the lights above came on by themselves. She looked around seeing a large bed on the right, a large table on the left, and two black cushioned chairs placed by the window. She walked further into the room towards the window that had a view of space on the other side of the ship. A door was attached revealing the bathroom and the sheets on her bed were red and black. The place felt cold but it was vastly different from the other rooms she had seen from the one pop of color. She turned back to Vader who walked back towards the entrance.

"This is your new quarters. You are to report to me every morning to debrief. I do not want to see you being so reckless and sleeping where it is not safe." He stated with his back to her already thinking of things to be done. He wondered where her sleeping quarters were and reasoned that he would speak to his General later about this. "Your things will be brought here." His giant form turned to face her looking down at her through the mask. He needed to go to his chambers and rest his lungs. His body was tiring after being awake and using energy for two weeks straight. "You now report to me in the mornings unless I say otherwise. You have proven yourself worthy of my generosity. Disobey me or disappoint me from this point on and I will end your life without hesitation." With that he left the room leaving her inside alone with her companion.

She swallowed thickly and turned to look at her space. Happy tears came to her eyes and she smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. She twirled in the large space feeling the cape curve around.

Maestro flashed colors approving of his mistress's endorphin levels and sound of glee that his voice recognition software detected. "See mistress, all is not lost." Maestro said before flying around the room scanning it into its data banks. She sat down on the bed and sunk into the deep cushions of soft material. She laid back fully, with a grin on her face feeling the nice silk sheets on her skin unlike the thick hot ones in her other room. A voice came on through the house speakers catching her attention.

"We are now headed for Chommell Sector of the Mid Rim. Prepare for transport."

She smiled brightly then feeling her heart beating with a rush at her luck. She looked to Maestro and leaned up a bit on her elbows. "You are right. All is not lost." She laid back down on her back thinking about the future which she hadn't done since she became a commodity to the Empire. She thought a bit more before her smile slowly faded. "Oh no. The book!" She squealed sitting straight up. "Maestro, quickly go get the white book that I have been writing in. It is laying on the floor among the stack of the others and has the name Anakin on it."

She rushed to the door still draping the cape around her looking for a Storm Trooper to help her. Seeing one crossing the way she ran up to him quickly catching his attention. "Excuse me sir." She called politely and growing upset that the man-made clones had no real names for identification. "Can you please go with Maestro here…" She pointed to her droid as it bowed politely to him. "…and help him collect my books from the library."

The clone nodded his head and bowed to her which shocked her a bit. He quickly followed the droid towards the destination while she returned to the room praying that Vader did not go back and find the book or worse someone else did. She waited patiently for several minutes until a ringing sound was heard. She recognized it to be Maestro making himself known. She quickly opened her door and Maestro flew in (rather low to the ground from the weight) holding the white book in his tiny clawed metal clutches. She relaxed visibly and looked to see the clone holding the others. He stopped at her door refusing to go in and she questioned the behavior. She took the books from his hold carefully as he bowed again and walked away briskly.

"That was odd. I wonder what that was about." She asked Maestro strolling to her bed and laying the books underneath it for safe hiding until she could find a way to hide her items.

"I believe it is because of this room. I have studied many ships and their designs. Our location or your new sleeping quarters is right where the mistress's dressing rooms would be but as this is shaped slightly different with specifications from the Emperor then this is also the concubines unit as is on his ship."

A loud slap and a frustrated sigh came out of her mouth catching the attention of Maestro. He flew down to look at his mistress in the face. "Oh dear. Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 **Review Fav, and Follow**


	6. Chapter 6: Valuables

Thank you so much for the reviews! **Remember to Review to request updates to this story. Also check my profile to know when to expect an update or if I'm waiting for anything on your end.**

* * *

 **This Chapter has been brought to you by...**

* * *

Liliumconvallium \- Maybe...you have to keep reading. Muahahaha! Maestro is such a cute little thing to write about. He's like a talking cat that serves as an ipod. I wish my little I-Robot floor cleaner would develop some skills. *Glares angrily down at it.* And yes how would you feel if someone that knew every last thing you did and were doing could turn on you at anytime. You'd want to get rid of them too after awhile. Especially if you didn't know if they could be trusted. To answer your other statement we as people do a lot of things when no one is looking. Why should Vader be any different? And He's still a human after all. XoXo

AViewerLikeMe \- Yes, that is the one thing I did not like about Star Wars. Like there is no accountability from anyone! Everyone played a role in his descent including himself because he's an adult and can make his own choices. However, he was getting shit from all kinds of ways. Even those that sat on the sidelines and watched him spiral out of control played a part. And as for the ROOM-Read this chapter lol. It will ALL make sense. I promise.

* * *

 **Thank you for the additional Follows and Favs.**

LArunner

AViewerLikeMe

mbshadow

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Valuables**

An alarm sung in her ear blaring loudly for her to hear; waking her up none too gently. Kleio rolled to her side gradually chasing the last few remnants of sleep. However, Maestro's audio was too obnoxious to ignore. Her eyes opened and she looked around the room before a gentle smile came to her lips. Boxed in the view of her clear window was a view she prayed to see for a long time since she became a slave. Her heart beat increased to see a blue planet rotate in the distance with rings circulating about its gaseous sphere. Another planet say far behind it. She sat up slowly knowing very well where they were. Her feet pushed the soft silky red covers from her skin and her feet touched the cool floor of the ship. Excitement bubbled inside of her and immediately she got up to rush to the glass. Her fingers touched it to try and her eyes tried to see all the celestial bodies about their new destination.

"We're here!" she squealed excitedly bouncing on the tops of her toes. Her mind had categorized every star and planet to guide her way home and it was without a doubt in her mind that they were in the Rim. Her reflection shined in the glass and she could see her hair change into a curtain of shimmery pinks and purples with blue tips. They had been traveling leisurely with her regular meetings with Vader being scheduled in the early mornings like what was to happen today.

Immediately she went to her heavy trunk and pulled out a dress she had been saving for ages to wear should she find a ray of happiness in her bleak existence. She held the yellow dress close to her body and spun around in excitement. Maestro flew down having turned off the alarm and played Dmitri Shostakovich's The Second Waltz, very pleased with her serotonin levels. He flew around her as she excitedly hummed along with him. "Finally Maestro!"

The little droid flashed many colors and played the song louder with great enthusiasm. Kleio spun herself right into the bathroom and quickly began to get herself in order. A small margin of time passed and the song had ended before she came out dressed in the long flowy yellow gown with her hair styled in an intricate bun shaped fashion on top of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror with a smile feeling odd to be dressed so brilliantly but surrounded by so much darkness in the ship. Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly grabbed Vader's chronicle and her writing utensils. Carefully she slipped her feet into white slippers with multicolored crystals all over the patchwork. She looked around the room to see if she was missing anything. Maestro came following after her and she smiled shaking her head.

"No my love. You must stay." She soothed hearing him beep in acknowledgement. "But I will return quickly." And with that said she turned to exit her new quarters leaving behind Maestro to do as he pleased.

* * *

Vader sat in his chair looking over accounts and reading up on a few reports regarding the Empire. His mind was content and everything was as it should be. The cold hair blew heavily in the room keeping his skin from overheating in his cage. His hair stuck to his forehead bothering him a bit and the desire to return to his room to be free of his confinement taunted him. The giant glass window reflected Naboo in the distance giving Vader much food for thought. The Emperor had not reached out to him but had sent many messages of acts to take and things to oversee. His gloved fingers touched the touch screen device no longer paying attention but thinking of his own agenda. Naboo was in sight and he had things to check up on there. The planet was slowly rolling into turmoil and would attract his master's attention. This was most unfavorable as they were a planet with many resources; resources that he would need for his own devices when the time came for him to strike back. If his master got a hold of the planet before he could strike fear and take it under his nose as his own then he would be at a disadvantage. He would have no base of operations. Naboo was a perfect place to hide in plain sight. He needed to make sure Palpatine stayed blind during this trip. And to do this, he needed Kleio.

Vader's fist tightened upon the pad nearly cracking it in anger. He did not like having someone tale him everywhere he went. Especially, one who could see everything and even report it to Palpatine. To have someone he couldn't control in his space yet was as breakable as a blade of grass drew him into madness when thought of. Vader looked at the door feeling her presence draw closer. Her mood was jovial no doubt because of his oblige to their pact. Her power was indeed great despite her soft exterior. This was her only saving grace.

But she was very dangerous. To have someone who held knowledge of not just Palpatine but of himself was nauseating. And if she was captured or decided to succumb to ignorance and seek to blackmail him again, she would be killed regardless of consequences. But she served a great purpose to him for now. And so he would feed into her fantasies and just as his master did to him. He would show her what she wanted to see in exchange for her loyalty and her power. But, the woman was weak. Vader's dark energy filled the room like an invisible fog with the turn of his dark thoughts.

When he walked into his library to find her so vulnerable lying on the floor like lamb to be slaughtered it infuriated him. The feeling was that of like leaving his ship void of protection in front of a Tusken Raider village. She truly had no sense of self-preservation other than the gift she carried. The room she had now was a safety measure for her as a valuable that belonged in his arsenal. She was now placed nearby where he could reach her before any intruder could. Or if Palpatine came onboard to search for her, he would reach her before Palpatine did to ensure she stayed loyal to his cause. Where she previously was roomed was asinine. If the enemy boarded his ship, she would have been one of the first rooms to breech thus vulnerable and easily slaughtered. The man that placed her there would be dealt with severely later. Vader breathed in heavily hearing the sound of the machine that helped pump his lungs along with the power of the dark side. His thoughts linger on Kleio a bit longer as she approached when a thought most devious struck him. Underneath his mask lay a smirk of a plot brewing.

"Maybe the dark side is in need of one more."

* * *

She walked passing by many soldiers and storm troopers confused as to her demeanor. Their stares weren't hidden and their annoyances of her apparel didn't go unnoticed as well. She smirked finding it odd that something as a bright color could upset others whose senses were constantly focusing on shades of greys, whites, and blacks. She walked with her head held high actually excited for once to see the Dark Lord himself. Her mind wondered if he would find her attire equally distasteful and demanded she change. She giggled at the thought and decided she would take great joy to have caused him such discomfort with her bright colors and disposition. She came to the meeting room and watched the doors slide open upon her arrival. Immediately, she waltzed in and bowed lowly to Darth Vader who sat as always waiting for her arrival.

Darth Vader stared at her choice of attire. He hadn't seen something so bright since he passed out from falling in the lava pits of hell. He could feel her joy and happiness contrasting greatly to the mood of the ship. She radiated such warmth like a personal star that floated around his domain clearly pleased that morning. He watched her rise from her position to move towards the table and begin her usual routine. Her dress flowed behind her elegantly and moved like lilies blowing in a soft wind. A gentle smile fell on her lips that contrasted against her normal stoic facade he had grown accustomed to. His eyes narrowed from irritation behind his black mask.

"You are…pleased." He stated uncomfortably at her glowing radiance.

She nodded and moved to sit down in her chair preparing for another session. "I have much to be happy for." His dark energy filled the room as always but it did not crush her spirits that morning.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest nodding his head in approval of her statement. Yes, she should be on her knees kissing the ground he walked on for agreeing to their little "bargain." As well as the luck she had at surviving so long under the rule of the Empire. She opened his book and quickly went to the spot they last left off. "We will be departing for Naboo shortly. Today will be a simple debrief for I have much to do upon our arrival." He informed.

Kleio nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, I am aware." She said a bit solemnly feeling her mood drop a bit after reading between the lines. "The Emperor wishes for you to do a thorough sweep of Naboo to ensure its allegiance with the Republic. He is aware of the turmoil that he wishes to use for his gain."

Vader nodded and stood to walk towards the window. His steel armor sat heavy on his body as he gazed out to look at the planet resting far in the distance. "And you will come with me thus meeting the Emperor's request. All is in order."

"And what of your _**other**_ plans?" She asked boldly watching as he turned to look at her. She could feel the heat of his glare dig holes into her eyes despite the mask being in the way. "I would be very careful. We both know Palpatine is somewhere weak but not ignorant. You need to cover everything you do to avoid Palpatine's suspicion of you. I'm just asking for this reason."

She watched him begin his usual behavior of standing still as a statue apparently deep in thought. Kleio waited patiently before opening his book and writing a few things inside regarding his planned trip to Naboo to do the will of the Empire. "We must create a cover as to why you aren't with me when I go to certain destinations should he decide to check in." He stated bawling his leather gloved fist tightly.

Kleio nodded in agreement. "To be rid of his suspicion, I will accompany you on specific missions. However as a cover we could simply use the risk of danger to my person being too high and that I would hinder your performance by being a liability thus taking away your focus. This should suffice."

Vader nodded in agreement already feeling that this was true. So there was no lie in the statement. She finished writing down a few things before she shut his black book up tightly and very carefully put away her pen. He watched her stand and gather her things, clearly enjoying her garment. He watched the yellow material move along the floor and shake from just the slightest movement. "A simple dress causes you so much joy." He stated questioning her good sense.

She blushed a bit before standing straighter. She looked at him unashamed of her behavior or her dress. "It does. Lord Vader, I would have never been able to wear such lovely colored gowns such as this before." She stated pulling gently at the material. "The last time I wore this dress is nothing but a distant memory to me now. Besides, it isn't wise for me to dress in this fashion around the Emperor. Palpatine does not hide his…desires. I wish to not tempt him and draw his attention in such an unwanted way. I imagine you have heard of his ways with women? I'm very lucky indeed. And I feel despite your ability to kill me at any moment, you will not force yourself upon me in such a way." She spoke shuttering at the horrible scenes she had to endure when the Emperor was having his pickings of concubines. Even they were written in a book noting each of their stories for Palpatine's own sick amusement.

Vader stood still in silence deciding what to make of her distress. Palpatine did many things that were horrendous by many standards. However, Vader always made sure to make it known that he was far more devilish then his master. His ways with women weren't something that crossed his mind. He preferred a bloody gruesome death to all his foes and those that stood in his way. The idea of using a woman's body in such a way didn't entice him at all. So much rage and anger consumed him that it became all who he was. His pleasure came from revenge not from bodily attentions and forced ones at that. Also to preserve his appearance he had withdrawn from the courtesies of women completely. He watched her hold her shoulders securely clearly thinking of something that brought displeasure to her.

"He has tried with you?"

Kleio looked away a bit embarrassingly. "He has made it known he would. But he knows I will lose my gift if forced and violated. He forced himself on another muse sister." Her voice was thick and filled with anguish. "He thought to have himself the best harem ever. The famed muses all bearing gifts to be used for his sexual pleasures and their bodies to carry his seed. In front of us all he violated my muse sister Melpomene. She died immediately from the violation and burst into fire. He got burned immediately and yelled in pain despising us all." She spat. "He never tried after that because we all claimed to do the same thing if he was to violate us. However, Melpomene's actions were that of suicide but we managed to hide this fact from him well. He ordered us killed but paused when he learned of my skills. We were all split up and I haven't heard about them sense. But I have seen the atrocities he has done onto women." She stated clutching her fists tightly.

Vader felt her rage and it intrigued him. It was passionate and burned brightly. Oddly enough the fire began to change and her aura calmed. Like the wind it faded away as quickly as it came. Sorrow came and then contentment. He found her alarming purple eyes had fallen onto him. She had collected her things and bowed to him clearly ready to leave. He waved his hand using the force to open the doors hearing it hiss. "Report to the hanger in one hour. We depart for Naboo." He watched her upright herself. Her spirit lifted and once again her aura brightened. Very quickly, she walked out practically rushing to get back to her room.

* * *

Kleio stood in the docking room looking out into the hanger as men and storm troopers prepared for their departure. Maestro rested in her arms tightly for the journey back to her home planet. Her bag had already been taken and placed onto their small carrier craft that would take them to Naboo. Her stomach tumbled with anticipation of finally going home and being away from her oppressor. She watched as the craft was being prepared and resources were being loaded. The ship was small clearly meant for only two people to travel unlike his other vessels that she had seen. Heavy footsteps could be heard and deep breaths taken echoed the halls. She waited patiently hearing the sounds grow louder until they were next to her. Her eyes turned to watch Vader pass her and out into the hanger. The doors opened and she followed not needing to be told to do so. They walked on the ramp as everyone scurried around them frantically putting more effort and speed into their assignments.

She walked up to the craft where the door was opened. A man came to her and offered her his hand. She took it carefully and allowed herself to be escorted safely into the craft. She stepped inside and immediately sat in her leather black seat while looking at the many colors and buttons on the panel. A screen of their ship with information reflected on one side and a perimeter scanner sat on the other blinking. She quickly leaned back and secured the safety straps across her chest. Vader soon stepped up into the craft and the doors were closed sealing them inside.

Her heart hammered loudly as the siren went off warning of their departure. Everyone cleared the area moving back into the safety of the ship. She watched as Vader turned on the operating system and began preparing it for launch. Once it was clear, the engine roared to life loudly in her ears. She leaned back in her seat looking out the window in front of them. The doors to the hanger opened introducing the Rim to their senses. She clutched Maestro tightly to her while looking excitedly out into space. The ship moved slowly forward until she could feel the power in their ship through her seat. Vader communicated something before he grabbed the controls and they were thrusted out into the galaxy. She held her breath feeling their movement of flight watching as they passed the big blue planet and sped towards the tiny gem awaiting her arrival. She leaned forward a bit to look out of the window at everything enjoying the journey and excited to see even the tiniest meteor that floated by them.

Vader held onto the controls watching out for signs of danger while avoiding particles that could possibly harm their craft. A positive aura hummed beside him and he turned slightly to catch her awed expression as she watched the universe around her like a child seeing space for the first time. Her yellow dress was a like a beacon to be shot at by aggressors. He found it to be too bright for his liking. He shook his head finding her behavior troublesome and focused on getting them to Naboo.

Soon they found themselves entering into the atmosphere of Naboo. Their ship was surrounded by flames as they broke through the thermosphere of the planet. Their ship rocked uncomfortably and Kleio held onto her seat not liking this particular part as it always scared her a bit. The sky was blue and at each drop in altitude the color began to lighten. Gravity pulled upon them and soon they found themselves in the skies of Naboo flying over a crystal sparkling blue ocean shining brightly from a star. She looked outward with a happy spirit smiling brightly filled with anticipation. Vader moved their craft sideways sending them towards the coast where a great city lay built upon beautiful white marble and quartz. Her eyes took in the lush greenery of the farms and the large plains of crops and flowers that made up Naboo. Small little huts were still in place with a few individuals out working the fields. Hills and mountains were plentiful rolling and showing off their beautiful deep valleys filled with rushing blue rivers, gloriously large lakes, and streams.

She looked ahead to see her city of Theed come into view. A happy gasp came from her mouth to see it had survived the Republic's path of destruction. She wondered if that meant to Royal family was spared or had sided with the Republic. Her eyes took in the large dome like architecture with the gold crest of the city on top of each dome. Naboo flags were everywhere as were small carrier ships that carried the symbol along with a few storm trooper vessels. Homes sat among beautiful gardens and roads that led all around the great city. Flowers bloomed and vines crawled decoratively along the walls of various homes, public offices, bath houses, schools, hospitals, and other buildings. Her eyes were open looking at the various temples that still stood except for one that caused her to cringe. The Templum Pacis seemed to have suffered a bit of damage as her exterior was cracked and a few of her once strong columns lay fallen. Her reflective pools and gardens remained untouched however and true testament to the strength of positivity. She looked about noticing the great castle that sat built into the cliff side of a waterfall at her back overlooking the ocean.

They flew over the large area towards a valley hidden in the mountains. She gasped in excitement to see the famed temple of her home tucked onto a hill top. The Temple of Mnemosyne stood battered yet resilient with her strong white pillars and rounded structure with a gold dome shined brightly in the morning sun. They flew quite fast and she was barely able to make out the great _Renaissance Deas Garden_ that featured various statues of all the muses and lovers throughout the maze. No one could be seen among the pillars or the gardens which greatly disturbed her. She turned forward in her seat to look straight seeing more stretches of farmland and huts built into hills and mountains. They continued on gliding upon beautiful trees and great streams that weaved deeper into the valley at the base of the mountains.

The ship began to slow as they approached a waterfall. She looked to see Vader communicate his coordinates and force clearance. Slowly they flew to a snail's pace and broke through the waterfall. Water dumped heavily on the top but it broke apart to reveal a landing pad. They hovered above the spot before gently coming down for landing. Wind whipped around the area and with a jerk they finally settled down on land. The engine slowly dulled until its power shut off. Her hand rested over her heart before the doors opened around them to the elements. She smiled quickly undoing her seatbelt and cutting on Maestro. He flashed multicolor before he floated again in the air scanning everything around him recording it into memory. A few storm troopers came forth to help her down as she picked up her gown gently. Once she was down she smiled looking at the rushing water of the fall spill like a wall before her. She took in a deep breath smelling the scent of fresh pine and florals all around her bringing memories of a loving past and the gentle caress of nostalgia. She turned to see Vader walk by her towards a larger room. She followed him along with the troopers into the safety hall of the base. The hall way was clearly a safety measure to stop anyone from getting in or chasing someone through the tunnel. They reached the end where two giant doors opened revealing a very large empty foyer. She walked slowly until she came to a stop seeing Vader converse with a few soldiers.

She looked around seeing stairs and made her way to them. With care she walked forward with Maestro flying around her. She looked up at the spiral staircase watching it ascend onto many levels. She grabbed her dress and rushed upwards until she saw something she desire. Carefully she stepped onto the platform of the third floor and walked forward. She walked until her hands rested on a glass sliding door. The doors opened allowing her to exit onto the balcony where her breath was caught. Birds flew high over an epic scenery of forestry and water filled streams. Her eyes traveled down to see that this base was built into the base of a mountain using the valley as a clever shield and camouflage. In the distance she could see the city of Theed resting on the edge of greatness just as she imagined it would. Dreamily, she rested her chin on her fist feeling for once safe, content, and happy among the Dark Lord. The wind blew against her face gently and picked up her dress blowing it a bit before settling down. She gazed longingly at the city watching the many shuttles and ships fly over the city and around her build like swans. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed like so trapped in the memories of a time lost.

"Lady Kleio."

She hummed realizing the Dark Lord now stood next to her overlooking the area and sharing her space. Slowly she stood upwards and turned to him waiting for whatever would come next. She prayed for peace not wanting to have her temporary haven ruined by acts of violence and distress.

Vader looked down at her noticing her eyes seemed darker almost reflecting a brownish purple color. They seemed richer and lax as she looked upon him with question. Her aura was calming like a gentle pond housing a water lily on its surface. He held the Emperor's book in his hands tightly.

"You have done well." He stated gesturing towards the book. "Now tell me, once you connect with an individual. Can you stay connected regardless of time and distance?"

She thought on this hesitating to speak not knowing where this was going. "Well I can if I focus long enough. However, I don't keep tabs on everyone all the time otherwise I would drive myself mad. I forget some naturally and others I remember especially if they do something that will affect my interests. My mind sometimes forces the connection if the bond between myself and the individual is strong enough. What grips you?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Tell me what Palpatine is doing right now." He stated a bit forcefully. Kleio frowned at his tone not liking how he demanded that she use her gift for his immediate benefit. But, what was she to expect. He brought her here as she requested and thus they no longer had an accord really. She still could threaten him but he could also destroy her so they were locked in a stalemate. She sighed heavily before focusing. She opened the channel connecting her spirit to Palpatine's. His evil aura wasn't too hard to find. She frowned slightly before opening her eyes to look into the masked sockets of Vader.

"He is currently seeing to situations on Coruscant. He isn't too pleased about his weakened state from transferring bodies. I believe he will hide himself soon until his body can sustain the force of his power."

Vader nodded in understanding. Soon as the words left her mouth she understood too. Palpatine trusted no one. And so while he was weak he was planning to hide himself while his army made sure his empire was ran with a firm hand. She felt as if something wasn't quite right suddenly and she looked back out into the landscape. She didn't see anything but she knew there was more to this then just a visitation. Worry crept into her bones but she quickly grounded herself. She had a small taste of paradise and joy today but she was not out of the trenches. She looked back at Vader as he seemed to read her but she stood strong revealing nothing to his use. She looked at him as clairvoyance passed through her. "You have a mission and you will require my presence." She stated calmly knowing very well the ugly she may witness.

He nodded but held his hand. The look on her face was enough to convince him she disliked seeing tragedy but she would endure. He knew well the look on her face finding it once sat on his own before he sunk into the darkness that surrounded his heart. Her aura dampened from its previous brilliant rosy hue to calming blue. Her body spoke nothing of her feelings and once again she put on the expression of carelessness. He silently began to wish her hatred would grow and flow through her veins like it did with everyone around him. Yet once again he could feel her emotions changing in a flux and returning to a neutral state. Her eyes turned slowly bright purple again before him and he was immediately reminded of her silent power that could be used against him. He rethought his intentions finding it best to not take her into the city. She could be captured or become a runaway. The well of information she had could be extremely dangerous and ruin even his own plans. Anger built inside of him at the thought of betrayal. "I will be in need of your skills." He voiced matter-of-factly. His voice was a cold shower upon her hopes and wishes. "A rebellion I feel is growing here. You will find them soon as I come across a suitable connection for you to search." He stated. "I shall return. Your orders are to stay here and do not leave the premises. If you do, your death with be painful and absolute."

Kleio gasped before anger settled inside of her at his words. Truly word of her employment had got around and she would be frowned upon for her part in the great betrayal. Regardless if she was a slave, she would be condemned for having her gift used so vilely. Tears came to her eyes but she refused to have them fall instead she focused on his cape that traveled behind him like a shield watching it disappear around the corner. "You are the worst!" She yelled angrily turning around to glare at the scenery she previously marveled. Her heart beat in her chest as she focused on calming herself and processing her situation further. The star shined brightly in the sky still with no clouds above to block its rays. Her mood had fallen and she wished now for the cold exterior of the ship to reflect her current mood. Suddenly her eyes widened and her chest felt like it was about to explode. Small footsteps were heard behind her and she quickly turned around letting loose the tears that wanted to fall.

"Erato!" She whispered laying eyes on the red headed beauty with tanned flesh. Her bright blue eyes reflected the emotional relief inside of herself.

"Kleio!" The woman cried rushing over to hug one of her muse sister's that she thought was lost to her forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Coup

**Thank you so much for the reviews!** Remember to **Review to request updates to this story.** Also check my profile to know when to expect an updates and additional information.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Reviewers...**

 **Liliumconvallium –** Thank you so much for your kind words again. And yes I'm glad as a reader you could clearly see the difference and that I stayed true to his concept by keeping him in character. That's what I'm really aiming for. As a reader I want you to sort of join him in his regards to various matters and understand him. As for Kleio I implore you to look up her name as well as Erato and Melpomene. All the names I use in this story mean something and there are hidden stories within this.

 **AViewerLikeMe** – Haha the poor guy fell in lava and I'm sure his little light saber suffered or maybe it was saved and with genetic engineering he was able to get it back. And you're right. He's doing the same thing that was done to him. I believe this is true in all of us that we create cycles of behavior having had something done to us that was momentous to leave and impact and passing it down to others…even hatred works this way.

* * *

 **Thank you for my new Followers and Favs.**

DiamondDi

Peterpanissocute

Raiton

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Coup**

* * *

Kleio stood still unable to tell if what she was witnessing was a dream. An illusion perhaps of someone she once knew dressed in a frilly peach gown with long red hair blowing in the gentle breeze of Naboo. Had her mind really conjured up such a spirit in her moment of anger? Her head became empty of thought and her essence lost the anger it once felt due to the harsh words of the dark Lord. She blinked several times watching the beautiful woman who she thought was lost to her slowly approach seemingly gliding as graceful as a swan. Her arms opened and within seconds Kleio found herself wrapped tightly in them. She could feel the physical flesh of the woman upon her skin but the knowledge refused to register in her mind. Kleio was terrified to address her with the experience of being told that all of her muse sisters she thought were gone from this plain of existence were in fact still here. Erato touch was warm as she remembered on days they lounged around in the garden drinking raspberry beverages.

The tall woman kissed her cheeks and her hair hugging her as if she had found a child she had been searching for. Water built in Kleio's sockets and her eyes stinging. Kleio slowly bent her arms and returned her hug. Her fingers felt the soft material of her dress and smelled the sweet scent of lilacs. Kleio arms tightened fiercely before her face buried itself into her shoulder and allowed her tears to fall slowly. Maestro flew about trying to compute possible actions to take to calm his master's distress.

"Erato!" Kleio whispered hugging sternly before pulling back. She held her by her tanned shoulders and moved her pale hands to touch the fiery red strands of curly hair belonging to her muse sister. Slowly her hands went to touch her beautifully sculpted face seeing indeed why Erato carried this name and gift. No other suited her. "B-But how?"

Erato grabbed her hands gently and kissed her knuckles. "It is but a miracle." She said but stopped apparently not up to revealing more as she gazed up at the little floating device. Kleio looked up as well to see Maestro and she quickly shook her head. "Maestro is my companion. He hasn't been tempered with I assure you." The little device floated down and scanned Erato with a red light as he did everything else and logged it into his data system. Kleio nodded and Maestro backed away flying around the house to continue scanning everything and everyone.

Erato looked back at her lost friend. "Soon we will speak of many things but what about you? After the death of Melpomene, I thought we were all done for. I saw him with my very eyes drag you by your hair out the room." She stated also showing tears of despair at the violent memory.

Kleio nodded very much remembering the day when she was so graciously taken to be a puppet of Palpatine. How he wished to take her from her muse sisters but she fought to stay with them choosing to undergo whatever torment they suffered. She desired to at least spend their final moments together since there was now no place for them in this new cruel world. Palpatine did not like this and decided to take her forcefully by grabbing her hair and using the force to throw her on the other side of the room. Even now she could feel the tiny sting on her scalp from his hands digging harshly.

Erato saw her tormented gaze and reached out to rub her own shoulders providing her a gentle gesture of affection. "Are you free? Are you implored by the Empire?"

Kleio shook her head and Erato moved them over to sit down on a bench near the balcony. "I'm afraid I am not free. I have only changed masters it seems." She whispered looking into the bright blue eyes of Kleio's.

Erato nodded looking grave. "Yes, I'm afraid we are all aware of your…doings." Erato then looked behind her to see a Storm Trooper approach. She stood up immediately and bowed to the man in greeting. Erato looked confused but then she realized Erato must be enslaved as she was. She was after all here in the base and she had learned that unless you were actually a champion for the dark side, no female lived in any base or home belonging to the Empire. That was of course unless you were a concubine. But by the looks of it, Erato must be a lesser slave if she was showing respect to a Storm Trooper. Not even concubines showed respect and were actually high on the hierarchy especially if she was with child. Questions came to mind regarding Erato's place from this train of thought.

 _What happened to her?_

 _How did she get back here?_

Last time they saw each other they were on Coruscant being dragged away from each other. Kleio did not move looking between the two ready to exercise the little power she had to keep her friend near should the Storm Trooper try anything. Erato began speaking a tongue she hadn't heard in quite a long time. The words fell on Kleio's ears and a shock came to her heart as she heard the dead language that was only taught to the muse sisters. Yet she was speaking it to the Storm Trooper.

"They speak Latin?" Kleio asked her heart about to burst.

Erato turned to look at her before offering her hand. "Come dear sister. We must speak in private. I have time and peace now." She spoke looking to the Storm Trooper with a gentle smile. Kleio looked at the guy who no doubt shared the face of a thousand others. Yet this one seemed different. She watched him stand there unlike going about his business as if gauging her for safety. The masked man nodded his head after a long stare down and strolled away. Kleio grabbed her sister's hand and was pulled up off the bench. Erato immediately began pulling her away towards the stairwell. They walked going down the steps from which she had come and through an opposite corridor. They walked by a giant meeting space with very little furniture clearly not created to host guests. Actually it looked like a more organic version of Vader's ship now that she really paid attention to the details around them. Everything was made out of steel and black colors. Somehow nature's greenery was able to thrive inside as vines crept slowly in from the balconies outside. She could just look around and tell the shell of a home hid something behind its walls or simply was Vader's private domain. It was too bland. Their dressed billowed at their feet as they briskly walked down a few more halls. Erato took them down another hallway until they came to servant quarters by the looks of them.

"You live here?" She asked as they came to stop in front of a silver steel door.

"Never." Erato grounded out before the door opened and they walked in. Upon entry into the room she found it to be as small as her original room on the death star before she was taken with Palpatine on his ship. Two black chairs and a small table sat near the steel wall. A separate room where a bed was sat attached. There was no window and no natural light coming in. Only the florescent bulbs above provided the artificial light.

Erato sat down in the chair before picking up a remote. She pressed a few buttons and on the wall was now a view of the forest outside along with sounds to go with it. Erato put the remote down and waved for Kleio to come forward and sit. "Yellow suits you today for we are both in luck." She said excitedly bending down to pick up a small electric kettle with water already inside.

"What is this place?"

Erato sneered. "My supposed cage." She spoke waving the thought away. "However as you can see it was modified or at least Joc tried to anyway. But this place only serves as my protection on days like this when Vader or Palpatine comes here. My real home is back in the temple." She whispered cutting on the button to allow it to heat.

"Joc?" Kleio asked confused. "And they speak Latin!"

Erato nodded. "Pardon, DV-37. And he speaks Latin. I taught him out of boredom. He is the head guardian here."

Kleio thought about this having remembered most Storm Troopers numbers as this told which fraction they were assigned and truly trained for. But DV did not ring any bells. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken. Maybe he has a different number because DV-37 does not exist."

Erato shook her head. "Well on occasion they will call themselves NB for Naboo stationaries but nope, they are indeed are DV. And that one you saw was DV-37 also known as Joc. I named him." She stated very pleased with herself.

Kleio shook her head. "Erato you really shouldn't…they're not animals."

"Exactly!" Erato snapped back shocking Kleio a bit at her outburst. Erato picked up her peach skirts and tossed it over her legs so she could cross them. "I know them better than anyone. Despite what you have been…manipulated to think, they are real beings with fears and desires. They deserve names and so I give them these things."

Kleio was confused as to where Erato's defensive nature was coming from. But even more so she thought of the term DV and the fact that there were 37 of them in existence. For what purpose? And why didn't she ever hear about them? Did Palpatine mistrust her and so she wasn't allowed to know things about her home planet? This made sense and so she simply nodded in agreement with her muse sister. "You are right. Forgive me."

Erato rubbed her arms nodding to her. Kleio then remembered the rest of her statement. "How did you escaped? And how did you make it back to our home?"

Erato leaned back searching for a place to start in her mind. Her bright red hair shined amongst the backdrop of the holographic vision of their surroundings. "When you were…taken. The order was given for us to be done away with or to be sold into slavery. Palpatine didn't care either way. Our Celestial Guardian was taken and beheaded right in front of us so that no other muses could be found. We were…separated one by one afterwards. Some of the others may have died but I had a different fate. I used my…talents." She stated mildly looking at her hands reminiscing those horrid times. "Just like you that look into the actions of others…I looked into their hearts and desires. I managed to seduce my way back home and at least have a way of sustaining myself by working as a servant here."

"Oh Erato." Kleio stated reaching out to touch her friend's hands. Erato clasped her fingers into her palms nodding. "Why did you not flee to the royal house?"

Erato looked at her and scoffed. "How about you go there and you tell me what happens. We will share the same fate if not yours will be worse."

Shame muddled her happiness. Kleio looked away taking her hands back, having feared as much. She longed to come back home but now that she was here she didn't know where she belonged anymore or if she was even welcomed. She thought if she explained herself and her trials she would be greeted back with warmth. But too much had been done at her aid regardless if she was a slave to Palpatine or not. She knew it had gone around about her involvement and many knew of her gift as well. The people probably saw her as a traitor. She supposed this was another way the Emperor would ensure her enslavement forever by turning her home against her so she could never go back even if she wanted. Her warm beautiful home was becoming colder and distant by the minute.

"It wasn't all bad. I have found some light in this dark pit." She stated with a smile. "For this, I am blessed."

Kleio looked upon her knowing she was hiding something. The very question as to how she was working here in Vader's post was a big one. As well as how was she able to leave on her own to go back to the temple. Erato was being too vague about her current state. Kleio peered into her friend's eyes while rubbing her skin gently to relax her. Erato looked back into her violet eyes and pulled away immediately. "Don't!" She spoke sternly taking a stand to put distance between them. "Do not violate me in such a way! I do not go looking into your darkest desires to exploit them. I ask that pay the same respect if we are still muse sisters."

Kleio sheepishly smiled embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry. I've been doing it a lot lately. Old habits die hard."

Erato sighed. "I know and understand. But promise me. Don't look until I am ready to show you."

Kleio nodded feeling depressed. Something awful must have happened if she wasn't willing to share. Muse sisters shared everything. Mostly because they were always around each other. It was better to reveal then for another to find out and pass word around. Then everyone would want to know and get involved. Kleio looked at her beautiful Grecian dress noting its immaculate state and pleated skirt. She was clean and free of blemish that slaves mostly endured. Her skin was flawless and had a tan to it indicating she spent time in the sun. Her nails were filed down and clean as well. Clearly she had been well kept and maintained. "You are doing well at least."

Erato looked down at her dress. "I am but I fear not for long. Much has happened muse sister. All is not well here. It is getting worst."

Kleio looked troubled. Erato expanded further on the subject. "The royal family has fallen. The young queen has died having committed suicide it is said. She was not strong enough to handle the pressures brought on by the Palpatine's Empire."

Kleio nodded aware of the situation. She had heard from the Palpatine's mouth how he wished to conquer Naboo for she was an excellent resourceful planet as well as strategically placed within the Rim. Palpatine made plans to get his desires. He bullied Naboo into siding with him flaunting how easily the Jedi was defeated and running for their lives. Naboo was strong but the jedi were her knights. Even the men that served her now were on watch every hour of the day unsure of the beast that would come to try and take the planet. Palpatine filled the planet with his men and now she learned that Vader had a base there which she was sure doomed her home planet from the start. He could easily get to the Capital and with his army take it. Naboo was surely standing on her last legs.

Erato at the view on the wall in deep thought. "What will come of this planet…I don't know. But wohtout a ruler she is vulnerable to the dark side and will fall rather we agree or not."

Kleio nodded in understanding. She began thinking of Vader and his goals. It now made sense of why he was so eager to oblige her request to come here. He was coming here anyway so he wasn't losing anything. They made a deal that she would help him and he would take her here. He got all that he wanted and her desires played into his plan all along. She had been outsmarted and thus she grew angry with herself. "That cheat!" She spoke closing her eyes and tilting her head up to look at the ceiling. "Palpatine is weak so he sent Vader out to keep the pressure on Naboo in his absence. But Vader was far too eager to oblige." She spoke out loud trying to gather her own thoughts as to explain his actions. "Vader came here without making one stop to see to other things or to destroy something else. He's here for something important."

She decided to seek her own revenge silently and get to the bottom of this. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly to focus her mind. Erato watched eagerly knowing well what the woman was doing. She got up to quickly make some tea to give her time and space to focus. Erato went to a small book case where she kept her tea cups, sugar, and a small jar of honey. Excitement bubbled in her aura at finally being with a lost love and using their gifts as they were meant to be used.

Kleio opened her eyes and found herself standing in the grand hallway of the royal palace. Her halls were held up by beautiful long white and beige marble columns with engravings of floral and artistic designs. White and gold crown molding covered the ceilings with designs of golden cherubs and beautiful pastel scenes of men and women together relaxing or providing some silent lesson to be obtained in the art. A long velvet red carpet lined the giant hall with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling setting the beautiful ornate hall in a warm glow.

She turned around as Vader walked forward with his men holding guns ready to fire at will. The families of the court were standing proudly yet terrified as to the reason behind the visit. The throne was empty seated right behind them in all of its golden glory. She listened to Vader's deep voice as he spoke. The machine pumping his lungs released pressure from behind his mask. The family looked stoic standing in the hall filled with women with no guarding men at the helm to neither guide nor protect them. The matriarch knew she had very little power as the Duchess now held the unwanted title as Queen of Naboo. Her daughter had passed of illness and her granddaughter had committed suicide not being able the bear the weight of her Empire as well as continue to stand strong against the dark side. The proud woman stood tall with her head held up high looking Vader in the eye as the women coward behind her.

The power sat in her hands again now but for how long until she too met her fate naturally or by other means? Vader knew this and it seemed he was securing his own selfish desires to have Naboo as his ace when he went after Palpatine. Kleio shook her head seeing this hearing his proposal as he offered his protection as long as she followed his orders. He made empty promises that they could continue their rich and lavish lifestyle as long as he had control. If not then they would be at the hands of Palpatine who would no doubt hop on the first ship here if he knew how bad things were. Palpatine did not know if there would be another to take the throne but if he knew there wouldn't be, Naboo was doomed to perish. Her beauty would crumble and she too would be a slave to the Empire. To give them such an ultimatum was despicable. Kleio had seen enough with a wave of her hand she slowly came to her body again. She opened her eyes to see Erato sitting in front of her pouting the hot tea into the porcelain cups.

"What did you see?" Erato asked handing her a cup.

Erato sighed feeling her limbs and legs again. She reached out taking the cup with gentle fingers. "Vader is here already claiming the throne as his own. I just saw him bullying the Duchess. She has no choice but to take the throne again because there is no one left to take it."

"But the other women? Her little great cousins that are always following her in the gardens?" Erato asked.

Kleio shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not so simple. These cousins are not related by blood to the Amidalas but I need to read more about the family to be sure. I believe hey are relatives of the Queen's late husband's family Naberrie and thus have no chance at the throne for only an Amidala is allowed to take it. If not, civil war will ensure which will bring chaos and of course make Palaptine or Vader seem like the evangelists coming to save them. Vader is giving the Duchess an option of allowing him to find someone to hand over the throne to."

"The poor family is truly in a state of turmoil. Unrest is bubbling under the surface among the people as they grow antsy to see who will take it. Even the people aren't aware that the family has no one in the ranks. Everyone is afraid of the Republic and my guess is that the Duchess will take Vader's offer because she feels she has nothing left."

Erato sat her cup down having lost her appetite and now filled with melancholy. "Without the Jedi all hope is gone." Erato stated dramatically. "Maybe it is best to stay in our places here. We will be well taken care of."

"Do not say that!" Kleio stated standing walking back and forth along the small space. "All hope is not! We are still here and we are home! We just need information and to look at who would be best to have it that could work for our goals to protect our home."

"But what can we do? We can't fight! We have no weapons and no followers. All the men and women that indulged themselves in the arts now look at me when I'm in the market with pity. Believing me to be useless. We have nothing. And who will trust us?" She exclaimed throwing her hands up.

Kleio paced the floor at this. "But we are great beings and not useless for clearly you and I are alive and employed by the Empire. This speaks volumes to our value. I can see ones past and present. You can see a man's most deepest desires even those he tries to hide. We can do something! We just need guidance. I need to visit the alcove." She demanded slamming her fist in her hand.

Erato shook her head. "It is forbidden."

"Wha? But you live-"

"Yes I live there but I have been forbidden to visit the alcove. It is heavily guarded by Palpatine's forces. He knows education is powerful especially in the hands of women and youth. He has stopped anyone from accessing our ancestor's library including his own guards." She stated with tears in her eyes. "All the great books of heroic stories, scientific knowledge, music, art…it's all trapped never to be looked upon by anyone except by him."

Kleio was furious. The alcove was the most prized jewel of Naboo. It held centuries of knowledge on every matter in the universe. Science, biographies, mathematical subjects, and even great philosophers were all there to be passed down from one generation of muses to the next. Each generation filled her shelves with truth and beauty of their time. "He can't! He won't get away with this. I promise on my life he won't!" She muttered forming a plan.

Palpatine wouldn't allow them to have access but she was sure Vader could. Maybe if she got his permission she could have access. But surely he wouldn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. Maybe if she flaunted knowledge at his fingertips he would accompany her and allow her permissions. But what there could she tempt him to get it? Maybe there is a history of someone or some tactic she could lure him with for revolutions. There were accounts of many coups in the archives of histories. Maybe she could interest him in simply taking a look to further "their" rebellion pursuits. Kleio thought about it. This could serve them both. Ultimately, she was getting the most from this. She could search for all records of the royal family to search for what rights the family had to avoid civil war as well as any information regarding Naboo's Amidala family line. She would also help Vader in finding information regarding coups while being mindful of his actions so she could always be ahead of him and spoil his little fun on occasion as payback for his cheeky pact. Two could play his game.

Erato moved beside her with excitement grabbing her hands. "You know something."

"I have a plan." Kleio stated with a smile nodding feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Speak no more. You have my allegiance and my help." She spoke hugging her tightly. "But let us lay this to bed for now. Perhaps you would like a stroll of Vader's post?"

"Yes, I believe I should get to know this space as I plan to be here for quite some time." She said as they walked out of the room leaving their piping hot tea behind them forgotten much like their troubles for the moment.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow! Next Chapter we will see what Vader has to say about all of this. Or maybe...Anakin...**


	8. Chapter 8: Amidala

Remember to **Review to request updates to this story. 3-5 reviews will get you an update.**

Also check my profile to know when to expect an updates and additional informationa.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Reviewers...**

 **TheFragile7393** – Awe thank you! Yes Maestro is adorable.

 **AViewerLikeMe** – Yes! Everyone needs a partner in crime right! Thanks for your review!

 **Liliumconvallium** –O! Let me know what you find!

* * *

 **Thank you for my new Followers and Favs.**

 **Roxu**

 **Ryan-Draven57**

 **Thefragile7393**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Amidala**

* * *

Vader stood in the giant opulent room waiting to hear from the deliberation of the current Naboo Queen and her court or whatever they liked to call themselves. He had confronted mosquitos with more influence than they had. It didn't matter what options the Queen chose. She had nothing to bargain with and no one left to protect her or Naboo. She had left him to meet in another room and despite the distance her hatred, fear, and anger was great and would very well be used against her. To feel such sensations always empowered him because it showed proof of who really had power. If he could ignite such sentiments inside someone, the individual had forfeited their control and thus could be manipulated into doing whatever that served his purposes. It was after all how he came to be. Before in his previous life, admittedly he was weak. He had been manipulated by so many on both sides of the force and it was only until he took back his control that the tables changed. Now he was Master and the rest were his pawns to be twisted and formed into whatever he wanted out of them; to serve until they met their usefulness and their days ended.

Vader walked over to a marble banister to look out at the gardens that surrounded the palace. Bright blooms of various colors livened up the grounds in an array of various shapes along a cobblestone path. Greenery stretched as far as the eye could see. Truly Naboo was unlike any planet if not only for her beauty and rich soil where food grew bountiful and the water flowed pure. He stood for a minute watching everything in its natural order thrive foolishly unaware of the threat that hung over them. If Palpatine was here, there would be no bargaining and this was a fact. He would have manipulated their weak minds and took over thus allowing hatred for him to brew and resources to dwindle. But Palpatine's imprudence would be the death of him literally.

Vader turned his head towards the direction of the grands intricately carved marble and gold double doors growing impatient now. The royal family convening with their pathetic advisors was futile and literally left Theed to the dogs. It was no secret that the Queen's daughter died during childbirth leaving behind two granddaughters for her to watch over. The Queens were so adamant about not sharing political power that the late Queen had relations with men making it very clear that a marriage would not be transpiring. The eldest granddaughter Sola Amidala had taken the throne and committed suicide during her short reign. The youngest had been taken away at a young age and never heard from again. The family even denies outright that there was another child and that the Queen was just sick. But he knew this to be false. It was rumored that the Naboo Queen was so infuriated that her birth brought on the demise of her beloved daughter that she sent her away.

Everyone one in their family worth their salt had departed from this plain of existence leaving behind an old relic to carry the throne. Did she think of what would become of Naboo if her life gave way to natural causes…or unnatural ones depending on her current usefulness…The throne would be empty and Naboo would be left without a crown allowing civil war to ravage its lands like a drunken man letting out his inner inhibitions at a brothel. The people here would perish. War would destroy the last legs Naboo would stand on until someone powerful enough would come along to take the throne and secure it. And then in what state would Naboo be in? She would be worthless by then. She would be nothing. And the Queen knew this which is why he offered her a way to avoid this.

Already once before Palpatine sent an army to raid the Naboo and comb over every rock in search of the Jedi and find anyone traitorous against the Empire. Monuments were destroyed paying homage to specific ideologies and buildings crumbled that once housed Jedi. How the people ran for their lives screaming and hiding like the cowards that they were. Naboo had an army that originally was something to be reckoned with as her warriors were highly trained men and women capable of manipulating the force and using their lightsabers with the power that he had. Then when the Galactic Empire fell to its knees, Naboo fell with it. Her beliefs on democracy and peace was tested. The previous Naboo Queen wasn't as strong as they thought. With time and pressure, the Empire had weakened her. Her people were killed one by one because Palpatine did not want to leave anything to chance knowing that Naboo had strong ties with the Jedi and their fundamental teachings. Naboo's army had been destroyed while many of them had to flee for their lives. Little did they know that their beloved Queen did nothing but lead them to slaughter. Naboo now had no defense except for the gracious hand he was offering to her now. He would offer the Queen his protection in exchange that he would pick who would take the throne unless she had an heir under her ancient skirts.

The Queen was backed in a corner. Her options were simple. Side with him and accept his offer or leave the people of Naboo to suffer from Palpatine's hands as well as the looming threat of Civil War. If she chose to leave Naboo to the fates than he would still win regardless. Vader nodded his head at this now looking at nothing really as he waited. Everything was moving according to plan. His clones were being built and stationed on this planet firmly grabbing a hold of it. They walked among the people that that try to live so naively and vain on the streets of Theed. He had already begun creating bases everywhere around the planet that would serve him well and hide his resources until he was ready to go to war with his Master. Palaptine was weak at the moment; too busy worrying about immortality that he sat blind now leaving Vader to secure Naboo for his own means. To add to his arsenal of power, he now had control of Palpatine's own weapon. The very one Palpatine had sent to watch over him was now being used against him reporting every deed committed. Everything was coming to fruition. Now all he needed was for his body to heal and not rely on the cage that he was stuck in.

The shaking of china could be heard coming down the hall breaking him out of his thoughts. Vader turned to see a little green Twi'lek holding an ornate white tea set with shaking hands concentrating desperately on not dropping the expensive dishes. Her fleshy twin tails on her head were long and her little thin body was dressed in a white gown. Twi'lek's were known for their grace but it seemed that this one had fallen quite far from the tree of her kin. He watched her fearful body place the tray down on the table still quivering. Her trembling hands poured the tea carefully before she set it back down and bowed to him.

"You are a slave here."

The Twi'lek women were seen as a collector's item among the galaxy for their beauty and grace. Having Twi'lek women was as a sign of prestige and wealth that was flaunted more and more as time had gone on. His fist tightened to see the little one enslaved by a few self-righteous weaklings that couldn't even defend their home let alone the planet. Truly these people were hypocrites. How they worshipped democracy and freedom yet they had a little servant Twi'lek at their beck and call. This is how it always would be. The weak would be enslaved and only the strong would be free to do whatever they desired. Naboo was no different from the rest of the universe. Her once proud ideologies seemed to crumble along with her temples. Through his mask, he looked down into her violet eyes finding that they disturbed him greatly. Those familiar violet eyes looked up at him in fear. She did not answer his question but her silence was defining. He watched her stay bowed to him unmoving waiting to be dismissed.

A young Togruta girl in a white dress as well walked quickly down the hall holding a plate of crumpets and set it beside the tea set. Her skin was bright red with white facial markings that went up into her horns. Large blue eyes looked at him daringly. He looked at the young girl curiously as she had no fear of him in her spirit. He watched as she too performed her duties and went into a bow. He noticed the Togruta child had a collar around her neck visibly marking her enslavement to the Naboo crown. He knew it very well as a sign that she was a runner.

Seeing their bondage made him think of Kleio. He thought of the words she threw out at him as if it was truly the most horrible thing you can say about a person. It pleased him greatly to hear her say it with such passion. To acknowledge that he was truly the worst she had witnessed in her eyes. Eyes that had seen so many Darths and Sith Lords commit various acts of violence, and he was crowned the king. She had been speaking to him as if he was anything but a monster until yesterday when her angry words echoed in the hall behind him. Now he was aware that she knew without a doubt how truly cruel he could be. That he would deny her freedom and force her to do as he told her. He reveled in the thought that his anger and power would stretch beyond the legacy that Palpatine had created. He was King of her nightmares and now he knew she was aware of it. He stood by his word that if she ever so tried to escape him, she would regret it. She was far too valuable now to be set free. He wasn't irrational to think that she was useless. He could with each growing day why Palpatine always kept her close at his side even during their meetings. She could see things he could not. To have her report so much knowledge to him had been incredibly rewarding. Now he needed to keep her loyalty for as long as they shared the same goals she would aid him…to a degree. He looked at the two girls contemplating something before an idea struck him.

"What are your names?" he asked seeing the Twi'lek girl jump at the sound of his deep voice.

The Togruta girl reached out to pat the little girl on the back. She looked at him with her cold dark blue eyes. "Her name is Hera and my name is Ahsoka." She answered before the doors were opened revealing the old Queen, the court, and the family. They strolled out of the room to stand before him. All held so much rage and fear that it sung in the air like the pulling of strings on a harp. The Queen looked at the two little girls and waved her hand for them to leave at once. Her eyes were cut sharp into them finding this to be only the business of the royal courts and not that of the servants. The two girls backed away to leave until Vader spoke.

"Stay." He commanded. "As the news that is about to be told affects your fate as well." He stated looking at them through his mask as they cemented to their spot unsure of whom to follow. The Queen maybe their owner but Vader had the power, this they knew. His presence was overbearing and even now it pressed against them letting them know without a doubt that he was in control now.

The Queen shook with fury. Her brown eyes bitingly cut into the little girls. Her eyes turned its harsh gaze upon Vader with her mouth trembling with unspoken words. Vader smirked behind his mask tempting to just choke her and end her life now. No one would stop him and he could just very well speed things along while Palpatine was not looking per se. The force he felt in his hands had arisen and it reacted to her hate. The thought of feeling her fleshy skin and brittle bones break underneath the power of his hand as he held her around her throat grew pleasing by the second.

"I agree to your terms, Lord Vader." She spat clearly showing her resentment in her old eyes. "You may select someone to carry the throne. All I ask is that the family's wealth and influence stay intact."

He nodded in agreement to her terms finding it humorous that she did not even mention the welfare of her own people and resources…again. The family was fearful and now corrupt it seemed only focusing on themselves and their prosperous longevity. A shaking scribe walked forward holding out the treaty that they had drawn up and politely handed it over for him to take. Vader looked upon it reading it carefully for any signs of betrayal and loop holes. He rolled it up in his hands and tucked it into the compartments of his armored suit.

"What are you doing?" The Queen asked with wide eyes.

Vader looked to her wrinkled form. Jewels of various stones and colors covered her fingers and ears. Her head held the jeweled crown of Naboo on her head clearly flaunting her status in his company as if serving to physically state her supremacy. How contradictory of a woman she was. To want the glory of the crown but none of the responsibility…truly if Kleio wanted to see what monsters looked like all she needed to do was look into her front yard instead of waiting for years to meet him. The Queen's royal purple robes swept the floor to make a statement of her lackluster status and her hair was curled like white clouds on top of her head. "I wish to make additional amendments as this will affect the people. I am altering the deal."

"You can't do that!" She stated rushing forward but immediately regretting her decision.

His black gloved hand came out and arched. Her body immediately stopped seemingly being hit by an invisible wall and forced still. Her chubby fingers reached for her throat as she stared at him with wide eyes filled with panic. She found her airways were blocked and her mouth opened as wide as she could to suck in air. She choked and held her own throat with her fear outweighing her hatred for him. Her plump body rose up off the beautifully tiled floor now dangling in front of her terrified family. Their deplorable screams and cries echoed throughout the large halls with only his Storm Troopers there and her family to witness it.

"I can do whatever I want." He growled out truly tired of her empty threats and demands. His deep voice carried to the high ceiling. "No one is here to stop me. Look around. Your cries and screams for help would have called someone by now but no one is here to rescue you." He stated squeezing tighter feeling the rush to just end her life right there. "My patience runs thin. I will just tell Palpatine of what has become of the throne. Maybe there is a place in his harem for your kin." He stated with mirth pointing with his other hand at the decadently dressed women cowering in the corner.

"No!" She choked out as tears rushed to her eyes and fell from the wrinkled corners of her sockets. The Dark side whispered things in his ears, encouraging him to do its will. But one thing he hated more than Palpatine was to be manipulated. He would kill her because he wanted to and if it was needed to complete his goals. With great control he dropped her allowing her heavy body to fall to the floor in a heap. Her long purple skirts billowed around her. She let out a giant gasp and coughed harshly now that she was released from his invisible grip. Her relatives and advisors came to her side quickly helping her up so she could breathe properly. The woman clutched her leg letting out a wail of pain most likely having injured something during her harsh landing.

Vader walked forward hovering dangerously over the small group with his large form. His lightsaber came to his hands and it burst into a fiery red light while the other hand outstretched towards them like before as they did to the Queen. They all screamed louder in fright of what his power would do to them and their chorale begs of mercy began. The crown from the Queen's head came off and flew into his hands. She reached for it and cried with real tears rushing down her face. He held it between his fingers weighing it in his hands. He pushed it with the force until it flew on the head of the little Togruta girl who stood too shocked to move. He reached out towards her and she gasped feeling the little collar around her neck break and fall to the ground in a loud clang. Vader turned back to the family.

"Naboo is mine now." He stated tightening his fist. "You may keep your pathetic coins and jewels but the crown and the planet belong to me." He turned his head towards the fear stricken little girls. The Togruta little one was now shaken as much as her companion at her side. "You both now work for me as advisors to this throne." He spoke with laughter in his bright yellow eyes behind the dark mask that was Vader. He turned to see the appalled expressions of the advisors behind the Queen in their red robes.

In a fury of quick movements his red lightsaber flashed before them. The sound of buzzing was heard followed by a loud hiss as it struck the flesh of someone nearby. His cape moved with the gentle breeze of his actions. Everyone fell to the floor cowering and crying while begging to the heavens to be free from such cruelty. The Queen's eyes bulged to see the heads of her advisors rolling around her and their bodies now empty of everything above the neck. She screamed frantically trying to get away from everyone; pushing her kin to the side in the process. Blood dripped onto the floors as the girls kicked to be free of the dead bodies as well.

Vader stood still holding out his weapon dangerously close to the Queen's skin. The heat of his lightsaber could be felt by the Queen as it rested a hair away from her multiple chins. She looked at it with a fearful gaze visibly shaking in fear. "I am altering our deal. Now you have tonight to gather your things and leave this place. I will send your pathetic coins and jewels to wherever your new home is." He lifted his lightsaber up higher so it now pointed in her face causing her eyes to cross. "Pray I do not alter our deal further." He stated warningly.

He quickly lowered his weapon and released the force. The base of his saber flew back to his waste and he turned quickly calling out with his mind to the Storm Troopers. They rushed over to him standing at the ready for his request. "Make sure they are gone before the rise of the morning sun. And see to it that these two are attended to."

He then turned to the little girls as they shook with fear standing in the same spot as before looking up at him with wide colorful expressions. He looked as something wet slid down the Twi'lek's girl leg. Tears fell down her eyes from fear and embarrassment. He sighed behind his mask and pointed to the Torgruta girl. "See to your friend. Both of you are to bathe and eat well tonight. Tomorrow you will report to me to begin your training." Vader spoke before nodding to his Storm Troopers to begin their work. As quickly as he came he left enjoying the hate, fear, and curious natures behind him.

* * *

The night was humid on his way home after seeing to the entire city of Theed. Naboo's two moons were visible in the sky with a few stars out to shine. Vader knew his impatience and anger may have gotten the best of him during his rash act to just be done with the Queen altogether. He knew rumor would circulate around the city and it would get out quickly that Naboo was without a head or so they thought. Vader had to make an appearance to ensure that all of Theed knew that the throne was now under his hand. He walked among the streets and went to visit various nobles and somewhat powerful people who had great influence. He spoke to them briefly ensuring their fear of him and that they knew things would change. Already he made a mental note to visit all the cities of Naboo to make his presence felt; daring anyone bold enough to challenge him. The men he had stationed on the planet were gathering to provide damage control over any immediate repercussions his actions may have caused. He returned to the palace that evening to find the Queen packing away with the others and the bodies he'd slain gone. The insolent bitter woman had even tried to fill her bags with wealth before leaving but to her fright he was there to tear a hole with his saber through her bag and implore her to try again with her packing. He decided that he would pick what luxuries she would have. Into the night with muffled cries along with her pigs she had left for a country palace outside of Theed.

He walked through the silent dark empty halls of his base now ready to be alone in the silence of his own room. The lights were off leaving everything covered by darkness. No one was around him causing him to sigh in relief. His hands itched with the desire to remove his helmet and be free from it especially having had it on all day. His hair was growing longer and soon his hair would need to be cut as the wet brown strands stuck to his sweating forehead annoyingly. Vader's feet took him up the stairs slowly and he stopped to see a sight he wasn't accustomed to. Kleio sat in a long blue sleeping gown curled up on the silver bench where he had left her that morning. Her chin rested on her arms which lay folded across the steel banister looking out towards the glowing capital in the distance. Her hair was now a bright starry purple hanging loosely down her back with the tips glowing a midnight blue. Her eyes were a deep purple and held a deep sadness within them. Curiously, he approached her. He walked until he stood at her side looking out at the city he now reigned over. Her companion was nowhere in sight which was unusual for he always was around watching or playing some genre of music. All was quiet between them with only the sounds of the late night creatures of the forest coming to life. He turned his head to get a better look at her and he noticed her distraught expression even in the darkness.

"Congratulations."

Vader looked down at her still staring out at the scene before her. "It is yours." Her lips moved and she sat up slowly with a pained voice as if she had nearly lost it.

He nodded at this feeling her various emotions on the surface of her skin. Her rage was there simmering like a kettle full of hot boiling water. "Your hatred swells inside of you now. Does your freedom mean so much to you?" He asked thinking this was the source of her hate. That he had found her weakness that could cause her to slip into the Dark side's embrace fully.

"I am angry and yes my heart holds hatred. But this will pass like everything else. It has to." She whispered before looking up at him. Her glossy violet eyes were bold seemingly penetrating his mask to see into his golden ones. "I-I am angry at myself. My hatred…it is towards my own naivety." Vader's curiosity was piqued now as he watched rationalize her dark emotions. "I can look into the actions and past of others and see everything. But, despite this gift, I have been blind." She stated seemingly now upset. "I'm sorry. "I-I" she stuttered sorrowfully looking at her hands searching for words to say that could articulate her thoughts. "I was so mad at you today because of my own selfishness." Her fist came to her mouth to try to control her emotional rant and get her thoughts back on track to the real source of her anguish. She inhaled deeply committing to start again. "I saw what you did today. I saw the Queen just hand you Naboo!" She cried with her voice getting louder as she was growing hysterical.

Vader looked at her feeling her process her own thoughts and emotions in front of him until she was left bare before him in a mess of her own feelings. Her face seemed tired and her thin body more exhausted than before. He looked truly at her face in the darkness seeing the signs of a previous episode of tears. Her face was pink and a hum of power lay on her skin unlike anything he had seen before. He was always aware that she could see everything he did and wrote about it in his book. Of course, she would have seen what had happened. He was pleased that she got a taste of the wickedness around her and watched as it took a toll on her. Her body quaked upon the bench while she looked to her shaking hands.

"To witness her betrayal by my own Queen! Who took vows to protect the people! To protect us! I watched as she left us like a lamb surrounded by wolves!" She cried harder standing so that she stood against him. Her hands came up bawled into a fist. With all her rage, sorrow, grief, and anger she hit his chest repeatedly. "At first I watched you negotiate with her offering your…stupid protection that means absolutely nothing! But then to hear her…out of her own mouth just ask that she be taken care of. That her money and status stay secured!" She yelled with tears flowing freely down her face. Her fists turned into slaps as he stood mountainous unbending to her weak attack upon him. "To now know that their weaknesses and vanity is the reason why my sisters and I suffered so horrifically is…is..." She stuttered nearly yelling now as the anger grew inside of her. "She deserved what she got! They all did!" Her eyes began to glow and a dam had broken that was cracking since the beginning. He watched before him as the once proud and strong creature that dare threaten him with her own power now lay crippled at his side. Tears freely fell down her face and her hands went up to hide her shame. "I am so-so sorry. To think this happened to you and it never ends. The cycle never ends!" She cried nearly collapsing onto the floor.

In a blink of an eye he lifted her up and she leaned into his chest and cried harder. Her thin fingers clutched onto him tightly around his neck just crying frantically her frustration about her circumstance. Her body was light in his hold feeling as if he was holding some giant feather rather than a human. Kleio's words struck him light lightening. That she spoke of knowing that this happened to him. As if she had seen it or maybe had recorded it somewhere during Palpatine's sessions. Those words had shaken him and he found he could not leave her like this for others to see. Right now he needed to have everything and everyone operating at their fullest. Any sign of weakness was a reflection of him and so this was unacceptable. He could feel her hands hold him and her nail dig into his suit. Vader turned around with her in his hold and walked up the stairs again towards her assigned room that he had given her. He used his mind to open the door and inside he went. He looked around the darkness of the room hearing her cries in his ears. The door closed behind upon further entry into the room. Seeing her bed he went to it and laid her down gently feeling her grip loosen but stop him from pulling away entirely.

She touched the cheek of his helmet with red puffy eyes staring into them. "You have my unconditional loyalty. I have a place to show you tomorrow that can help you with whatever you need. But first I need to know…" She whispered as tears continued to roll down her face. "Is this how Vader came to be?" She asked before letting him go. "This pain and anger that I feel, is this what led to your creation?"

He did not answer. Seeing her in such a state was maddening. Her bright violet eyes glowed in the dark unnaturally. Her hair was radiant in the dark as if it was about to catch fire and burst into a purple glow. No longer was the gradient color of her hair there fading from pink to purple to blue and black. It was all bright and purple hanging behind her now. She truly looked as if she did not belong in this galaxy as he had never seen anyone or anything like her. His mind then thought of this. She knew everything about him as Vader but that he knew nothing of her background or how she lived on Naboo. During Palpatine's rants to strike obedience within him, he mentioned before that Kleio hailed from a temple on this planet. So clearly, she must have had a history before becoming what she was. Maybe this could aid him as to her identity and the truth behind her odd powers. Above all he needed to strengthen her as well as stop her infernal melancholy actions. Anger grew inside of him and quickly looked around the room in search of something for her to write in. Maestro sat on the table beside her charging and turned off. Seeing the desired items, he walked over to the shelf where her books and utensils were placed. He looked over everything before growling at his lack of results. Quickly he left the room leaving the door open.

"Does it ever go away? To lose all the ones you loved. The betrayed by the person you put your faith in. Does the pain from this ever leave you?" She whispered in the dark alone. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sat there in her bed.

Kleio wiped her face and did her best to get herself under control. She hadn't meant for things to go like this but she couldn't help herself. She made plans to betray him; to ruin his spoils because she thought she would remain prisoner. That also she would live a life doing nothing to give back to society or to the good of the people. That her purpose in life would be a complete waste of space. A one liner in the great big book of the universe simply annotated at the bottom with an asterisk. It was foolish of her to think so especially given the circumstances. She thought that once she was free she would be safe in the Queens home to really make a difference and redeem herself. However after witnessing the Queen's betrayal, her high ideals were destroyed. It hurt to the core of her heart that the Queen was more concerned over her own wealth and fate than the people that cheered and rooted for her. Then it got her thinking about the day Palpatine and his troops stormed her temple and took them.

 _What if that day could have been avoided?_

 _What if the royal family would have fought instead of showing their bellies like cowards?_

The lives of her sisters wouldn't have been taken for nothing. The Queen's daughter did nothing to stop the invasion and the old queen who retook the throne had left everything to ruin. She just let them come in destroy things that made the people hope and allowed them to take whatever they wanted. Back then Naboo had an army. She had resources. Theed was prosperous and had many men and women that would die to protect her. How could the royal family give it all away? She could have done something then if not now! But then when she saw that her own crown betrayed them in such a way, she was irate and filled with so much sorrow. It hurt to see the truth before her. And it hurt even more to know that realistically she was never really free.

"Your emotions will not serve you like this." Spoke his deep voice catching her attention as she did not see him come back inside and hear the door close. He stood by her bedside like a robot. She watched as he dropped somethings by her side and she looked down in the cover of her blankets amongst the dark. Her hands reached over to the lamp by Maestro and cut it on so she could see. Her fingers picked up the brown old leather covered book carefully flipping it open to see what was inside. Her eyes drew up in confusion. "I don't understand. It's empty." She saw the pen that rolled underneath her thigh and she went to grab for it as well.

"You're no use to me or yourself in this state. You need to be stronger than this if you are to do anything useful. Write out your truth." He stated folding his arms over his chest.

"But-But I can't. It is forbidden for muses to write about their-"

"You speak as if these rules still apply." He stated harshly reminding her of why they were there in the first place. She grew annoyed at this hearing the truth so loudly that if she wrote it down she thought she would bleed because it hurt so. A gasp left her lips as the empty book opened in her hands to the front page clearly by the use Vader's command of the force. "Who were you before you took the name Kleio! Write down the horror that happened to you." He asked angrily.

"But I don't-"

"Write first your name just as you do everyone else." He pointed on the empty page. "You can do this simple task can't you?" He mocked.

Furiously she took the pen and wrote scribbling harshly along the white pages. She threw the pen down and pushed the book towards him. "There!" She yelled back at him. _"That's all I know!"_

Vader took the book that she tossed to her side. He took the book into his hands and opened it to the front page where she had wrote. He read the lines through his mask and he froze upon seeing the words written. The lamp light burst causing her to scream and throw her hands up to protect herself. She felt tiny pieces of glass fly across her skin dangerously. Kleio slowly moved down her hands to see what had happened. Her hands swiped at her dress and her legs of the glass before looking at the lamp itself. Darkness blanketed her room now leaving them two alone in the dark. Her violet eyes looked at him shockingly. "What happened?"

Vader said nothing for a few minutes looking at her through the mask as if seeing for the first time the truth for himself just as she could see it. The book was held tightly in his hands. His hand came out and the pieces flew off her body and her bed into the metal bin by the door. "Sleep." He commanded and without further word he left leaving her behind alone. He walked with heavy steps back down the stairs towards his speeder. The words she left on the page replayed in his mind hauntingly. Everything she wrote was the truth and she could not write down a lie. That was the rule to her powers. So what she wrote was indeed reality. It also meant everything had changed and so did her usefulness to him. Above all he needed to confront that wretched woman as she would know about her past more than anyone. After all it was her that sent her away so young. Vader looked at the book again opening it to the front pages where it had written.

 _ **My name is Padme.**_

* * *

 _ **Review, Follow, Fav.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Prologue

**I checked and saw this got an extra review! So I decided to pull this out of hiatus and update it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you chapter 8 Reviewers**

Guest1 – thank you so much. A lot of the mythology is borrowed from the Greek legends and muses.

ThE-CrAzY-01 – Xoxoxo Maestro is such a beautiful little bot. And Palpatine will be making another entrance real soon.

Guest2 - Thank you love! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Liliumconvallium – Right, Vader has his own thoughts about freedom that are a little bit twisted to say the least. But he's growing. And the answers to your questions are in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! xoxoxo

AViewerLikeMe – I know! I'm sucker for cliffies and I left you guys hanging for a long time while I completed my other stories! But don't worry. This one is back on my radar not that I'm almost done with my other two.

* * *

 **Thank you to those that followed Chapter 8**

Rayga

GogetaVegitoFusion

lily5lace

ladysithari4370

bleuboxes

Wordsmith94

TheWeepingWillow555

Hayden Avery

Tan-Sky

* * *

 **Thank you to Chapter 8 Favs.**

Rayga

ThE-CrAzY-01

GogetaVegitoFusion

lily5lace

ladysithari4370

SamMason666

Wordsmith94

MrsMarvel-19

Tan-Sky

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, other work, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story and pulled out of hiatus.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Padme.**_

He exhaled watching the puff of air he collected fog the mask covering his nose and mouth. The clean oxygen raced into his lungs and filling him with the element while he held the book he had taken in his robotic hand. His suit lay tucked away for repairs while he sat in his leather chair looking out the window at the fast greenery of the forests that hid his fortress. The darkness of the night crept over his bedroom in silence leaving him to his many thoughts and schemes. The name written in black ink on the clean white page stared up at him mockingly. The fiver letter word shined brightly with fresh black ink seemingly glowing among the darkness seemingly jovial at the secret it shouted out. Soon as he saw the name, the information flooded him like a distant dream. Seeing it written on the page by the woman who could not write a lie, he knew it was true.

 _ **Padme.**_

Every Jedi from the Jedi Order before its demise was taught of history, politics, and world affairs. It had to be known so that peace and progression moved forward. The name Padme was very much a part of the rigorous educational teachings especially to his specific learning. He remembered her well as he at one point called the man that escorted the small child from the castle, his Jedi Master. He shared with him how he escorted a young girl by the name of Padme due to very contradicting pieces of information among the Naboo royalty. But the story ended without further details as there was nothing left to talk about. Naboo had its Queen. The other daughter mattered not to the fate of the universe. But times have changed and so did her purpose.

Vader tossed his head back against the head rest at his own luck. His mind went over every detail had learned about Kleio from Palpatine and even the small details that Kleio knew about herself that spilt from her own lips. He desired to research further about the woman but he was on limited time with planning the coup of his own schemes against the Empire. The dark and the silence gave him peace to work things out with his mind and fill in Kleio's story. The pump of the machine next to him served as the rhythm to the story being stitched together.

The previous Queen Naberrie had two daughters out of wedlock, refusing to wed to share her supreme power and the family's wealth with any other. There were rumors that spread from the throne that she actually only had daughter but he knew better. Every Sith, Jedi, Darth, and Merchant knew it to be a lie as Naberrie flaunted her pregnancy for months excited to see her newborn. Her oldest daughter Sola was born from an affair Naberrie had with someone not worth mentioning. Later she had one more daughter. Not much is known about the daughter except that the she was born with an abnormality that caused Naberrie to die during childbirth. The newborn daughter grew to the age of four before being sent away with a Jedi escort out of her Grandmother's sight who couldn't take the idea of her mix-blooded granddaughter being the cause of her beloved daughter's death anymore. But if his memory served correct, it was not the case at all. The grandmother did not want a mixed child of different species having the family's name and influence. But she couldn't get away with sending her away for good without being confronted by the Jedi Order for reckless abandonment of the young royal. Vader nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they lines to the last piece of the puzzle. The grandmother hid the child's existence well within the confines of the palace. Then when she was finally of age, she sent her to the Temple of Mnemosyne where her oddity and powers would be of use and glorified under a different name with zero attachment to the throne. And the irony of it all is that she was chosen as a muse by the fates to carry the name and power associated with the legendary deity. Kleio.

 _Clever._

Vader ran his human fingers through his long tendrils of hair. Golden eyes shined in the dark at the malicious darkness held behind Kleio's own story. Indeed wherever the light settled, darkness was also present lurking for its time to be had with the world just like the day that changed into night. Naboo was no different. The planet had its glory age of peace when Queen Naberrie sat on the throne. The woman was stern and skilled in her maneuvering to keep Naboo out of the clutches of war and destitution. He wondered if she rolled in her grave at not being able to protect her children from the darkness she worked so hard to keep at bay. Or maybe it was the fact that her own family would betray her by being the cause of both her daughters suffering. One that had been coddle by Naberrie's mother and being so weak minded that she died from the pressures of the dark side. The other…abandoned by blood to grow and be held hostage by the very essence of Darkness.

He changed his mind about seeing the old Queen in Theed that he sent packing and running with the little time left of her miserable old pathetic life. Vader clutched his hand feeling the force and the anger simmer inside of him desiring to find the old witch and make her suffer for her crimes. He humored himself with the idea that even if he did confront her about Padme she would just deny everything as she had been doing for years. But her bigotry had become his ace. No one needed to know the ace he had in his grasp until he was ready to play the card. Now that left the question of what to do with this information for maximum effect.

He was the ruler of Naboo now that he kicked out the royal family. Naboo had an abundant of resources and discreet hiding places where he could build his forces and grow his empire until he was ready to strike. But his time was monopolized recently. Maybe, this is where Kleio could be useful. With Queen Sola dead and having no heirs, Padme now had a legitimate claim to the Naboo throne that he now owned. Regardless, he could just install her himself making the people believe she is a royal prisoner forced to do his bidding in exchange for keeping the people of Naboo safe from harm. Kleio could monitor things on Naboo and dissuade any civil war or rebel forces from attacking what was his.

His eyes seemed to glow brighter in the dark at his own plans. In his possession he had what could be a very powerful chess piece against his Master Palpatine in the end of days to come. He had in his grasp the current heir to the throne of Naboo, telling him his Master's doing and providing information so that he could be the true ruler of the galaxy. Now, she just needed additional training so she wouldn't be so easily destroyed. There was also the unfortunately likelihood that she would be called back to Palpatine's side when he was ready. He had to act before then at all cost.

Padme Amidala.

He thought of her proclamation to him earlier that night dressed in a light dress highlighted by the light of the moon like painting. Her hair changed from purple to blue unnaturally along with her emotions. Violet eyes were glossy from the water that shed from them. She began to question everything. Little did she know the betrayal went far deeper than just an uncaring queen. Her life of suffering began the day she exited her mother's womb and entered the house of Amidala. He watched her sparkling tears run down her pale face and he felt the small pulse of hatred resonate inside of her and touch his own intimately. Anger and rebellion surged in him to see her so distraught. But unlike his anger, hers simply beat steadily until it reduced to nothing and calmed into that of mourning. He relished in that moment of weakness she showed. But he would show her in those moments, ultimate power can be obtained…IF she could be reliable.

Before he left her she promised to find all information to help his cause. She spoke of the famed Library that held information from thousands of years across the galaxy. Maybe this was a good way to test her loyalty by giving her an additional task within his sight and control come morning. He would allow her this excursion for his own benefits of watching her behavior. He would tell her what he discovered so that he could verify it was true as well. This would be an ultimate way to test her proclamation. If she proved useful and loyal to his cause, she would worry not her position in the Empire and live knowing she was well until she passed of natural causes. If proven otherwise he would destroy her along with every memory that spoke of her existence as both Kleio and Padme.

"Let's see if fate will save you a second time." He muttered in the darkness making a note to research what type of being that would father a child with hair that changed colors based on emotion and eyes as violet as flowers. He stood from his seat and unattached the mask from his face. He made his way to his bed and pressed a button that dropped another mask from the ceiling down towards the bed. He sank heavily on the mattress doing his best to take small breaths so he wouldn't die of receiving too much environmental air. He placed the mask over his mouth and chin snugly. He lay down over the covers and stilled his body into rest.

* * *

Kleio woke up with the rays of fresh sunlight filtering through the window. Maestro began playing Caprice for violin solo in A minor by Paganini and floated around the room off his dock. Her hand came up to wipe the dust from her eyes as she recalled the events from the previous night. She was mortified a little for her behavior but her emotions were true. She felt betrayed by the crown that was supposed to protect them. But instead, they turned their backs and allowed her temple sisters to fall into ruin and suffer brutality. But there was light in all of this. She had found Vader.

"Good Morning, Mistress Kleio." He greeted with his lights flashing around his orb body happy that her serotonin levels were high indicating her good mood and demeanor.

"Good Morning, love." She responded and then sat up gracefully. She looked out of the window giving her a view of the beautiful trees and natural plants rustling in the morning breeze. Their rich color shined under the love of the sun reminding her of the many things that can grow even in the dark. She happily stood out of bed and stretched ready to begin a new day with many opportunities for her to make a difference. She immediately went to her chest and pulled out a beige jumpsuit this time. Today, she would go to the library to research as much as she could for information to help Vader and his cause.

Her mind traveled to the dark being wondering how he had taken over her thoughts as of late. He was her only hope to be free and to help the people of Naboo but this feeling she felt went deeper than that. She had hope for him. While documenting his story as Vader and Anakin Skywalker, she ran across many themes that caused him to become the person he is today. But, she also saw the small actions he did the reminded her of the small glimpse of light inside of him. And like the plants outside, that light just needed a little bit of water and sunlight. She would do this. She would not allow him to be forever tortured by the mind games of Palpatine and haunted by his own shortcomings.

Fate had brought them both together. She knew she was the only one that knew almost everything about the being that hid his face from the world to give them the monster they wanted. But despite having never seen his face, she believed in him. She could sense it now more than ever, he was special. She documented forty six Darths. Darth Vader was becoming the one of many firsts to do many things both grand and dark but she vowed this would change. She believed all hope was not lost for him and the universe. The light had not lost but was simply working its magic in the shadows. Fate had a reason and a plan to restore order in both the universe and in Vader. She would make sure he came out of this whole and righteous to redeem himself. She owed this to him. Out of all the Darths she documented, he was the only one to ask about her. He was also the only one ever to ask her write her own origins.

 _Padme._

She found her name contagious and said it repeatedly tasting it on her tongue. She didn't know why but it meant a lot to her that he forced her to write about herself from the beginning of her memory. Her chest swelled at his rather rude yet profound push for her to discover herself and her origins prior to her name being Kleio. She didn't have many memories of her time before the age of four when she took the oath to serve as Kleio. She vaguely remembered tall white walls and ornate columns stretching as high as she could see. But faces and spaces inside of her mind was blurry. She did remember the face of the man that escorted her to the steps of the temple. He was very kind and gentle like a father walking his child to school on the first day. He spoke lightly and told her to try her best and be the best she could. She remembered how warm and comforting his words felt especially when she had been nervous during the short journey. But he picked her up and held her hand giving her words of courage and wisdom. Once she was safely in the arms of the temple's superior muse Calliope, he bounded down the many marble white steps into the night.

"Maybe I should write that down." She spoke allowed going into the bathroom to wash and change. But before she went in, she looked at Maestro as he went to rest back on his charging dock. She smiled something grand and called out to him. "Maestro, record this."

Maestro's round eyes turned red and he buzzed letting her know he was ready.

Kleio inhaled a breath of fresh air before speaking. "Prior to Kleio there was Padme." She spoke watching as his light flashed. "End recording." Then she went into the bathroom to begin getting herself ready for the day.

She went through her wash routine with joy doing her best to remember the outline of the library. Much to her glee, she remembered every detail about its construction and layout. She made mental notes of the sections and aisles she needed to visit that housed subjects from histories of coups to war strategies published by some of the greatest minds in the galaxy. Also, she thought maybe she could collect some work from psychologies and behavior guide Vader down a different path. She did not want to manipulate him. This is the major cause of the problems he had now with people. But she wanted to learn how to deflect his rage and anger towards more positive activities instead of instant destruction of whatever put him in a foul mood.

Kleio got dressed and hummed with the tempo of the music Maestro played having switched to Dmitri Shostakovich, Waltz No. 2. So happy she was that she grabbed the poor bot and proceeded to twirl around the room with him in a waltz fashion. He flashed various colors at her excitement and turned his volume up louder, blasting the sound of music knowing it would echo down the halls. But Kleio didn't care because she had hope now. Hope for change and hope for a better future. Maybe one filled with music again and children picking up the violin instead of a weapon. She let go and laughed watching her poor friend spin round in the air before righting himself again.

"I will return, Maestro. Today we will go back home!" She shouted before collecting her pen set and books needed for another session with Vader. She reached up for him and kissed his sensor gently watching his eyes turn pink as registered blushing. With laced sandaled feet, she rushed out of the door and into the hallway ready to see Vader. She tried to recall where they should meet but then she realized her never told her. She looked ahead to see a Storm Trooper waiting and she knew he would be her escort. He nodded in greeting to her before turning around and walking in a different direction in a more private wing of the giant base.

The long hallway had many white columns and greenery growing from plants along the large archways of the walls that twisted and zigzagged further. It was also a lot darker down these select halls and she did her best to remember the way so she wouldn't get lost without the aid of light. Then her guide stopped and pointed ahead further down the hall. She nodded in thanks seeing the two shiny white metal double doors at the end. She made her way to his room and waited patiently outside knowing he would sense her presence. Then the doors opened with a hiss and she bowed politely before walking in. Normally she would look down out of respect and go immediately to her task but she found herself unable to do so.

Her eyes widened to the very large neatly made bed in the back of the room wrapped in crisp white sheets. Several large pillows were stacked on the bed casually thrown about as if someone did a rushed job at making the bed. Cold wooden floors supported her weight with soft white fur rugs here and there. An electrical black leather chair sat in the right corner next to a window that gave an amazing view of the mountainside where the valley dipped and a waterfall fell over the rocks of the cliff. The sun came in and lit up the room highlighting a small white table and chair in the far left corner of the room. His room was open and bright unlike his personality which baffled her. But at the moment she couldn't tell if she was more shocked from the décor or the destination. She was so in shock that she missed the sound of heavy footsteps coming in from the sliding doors to her left.

"Hm."

Kleio nearly jumped out of her skin before rushing to the table and quickly placing her things down. "Almost ready." She responded quickly.

Vader watched her humorously moved unlike the graceful motions he normally made. He stood behind her for a moment and crossed his arms to see if she would notice him. He knew very well what had captured her attention. He would have had this meeting in the meeting room like the one on his ship but for the conversation they were going to have, no one needed to know and he didn't want any interruptions. Also, additional construction was being done on his base to increase its defenses and technology to work as a formidable palace. He continued to watch as Kleio got herself together and sat down in the chair he provided. Her bright energy was blinding that morning which left him puzzled as to the cause of her good mood after such a tragic night. "I will take you to this library of yours that you requested as it is your right to have access to it. However, I must stay with you due to Palpatine's request that no one but him and myself be able to enter." He stated clutching his fist at how annoying even at a distance the croon was. "But first, this task."

Kleio pulled out his book and turned to the page they last left off. Then another book fell in its place covering the one she just opened. She looked at it curiously until she recognized it as being the book she wrote in last night. Its page was opened to the where she wrote her truth. "What?" She asked looking up at Vader.

"Today, you will write your story." He spoke moving to sit down in his leather chair near the window. Vader knew she could not write a lie. If all that he believed was true, she would write it down without hesitation confirming his thoughts as facts and revealing her own identity to herself. He would watch carefully for her response. If she said or did anything traitorous, he would end her life right there on the spot.

Kleio's heart beat madly in her chest unsure of what to say or do. She was just happy she knew something but nothing came to mind. But she knew she needed to do what she was told. With care, she picked up a pen and dipped it in her ink pot. As always, her hand came up and rested gracefully in the air ready to grace the paper with more eloquent handwriting. She turned to Vader and nodded ready for any kind of direction as he knew very well she had nothing else of her previous life.

"Write what you know about the time you came to be Kleio." He ordered.

Kleio swallowed and nodded. Her hand came down and glided across the white page in cursive letters that could never be duplicated.

' _ **Before I became Kleio, I was Padme. I had changed names upon acceptance into the Temple of Mnemosyne at the age of four where I was bestowed the name Honorable Muse Kleio, the Proclaimer, Glorifier and Celebrator of history, great deeds, and accomplishments.'**_

Vader stood up and then walked towards her to read what she had written. He nodded and used the force to turn the page to a blank one. "Now write this."

Kleio frowned unsure of what he had to say would be relevant to her life. Never had someone told her to write the history of another based on their words. But Vader was a practical being and so she dipped her pen back into her ink pot and waited curiously to hear what he would have her write.

"The current elderly Queen had one daughter." Vader spoke now circling around Kleio as he spoke with his hands placed around her back. He held up his index finger to prove his point. He watched as Kleio's brush moved with fluidity across the page and her focus went to her task.

"That daughter became Queen Naberrie, one of Naboo's best royal rulers known for her intelligence and creative methods to ensure peace for her people and prosperity for her planet."

Kleio wrote again before coming to a stop and waiting patiently for the rest. Vader nodded and continued onwards.

"It is told that Queen Naberrie had relationships with many lovers as she refused to take a husband not wanting to risk sharing her wealth."

Kleio wrote but then stopped after the word not finding her hand unable to move to write. "That is a lie." She spoke out loud. "It cannot be written."

Vader nodded thinking again. "Then perhaps she either did it not protect the throne or maybe she really loved these men she took to bed but found them unsuitable to serve as her mate."

Kleio tried the first suggestion and found her hand easily wrote across the page. She smiled at the memory of all the beautiful tales the women of the temple told about Queen Naberrie. They always praised her name for her deeds and her beauty. Her many lovers were that of legends as they were all great and renowned in various righteous ways. Her temple sister Erato would swoon when retelling a story she swore was true of a warrior that conquered a thousand nations name Achilles coming to see the Queen during the midnight hour.

Vader continued onwards. "Queen Naberrie had relations with two different men and gave birth to two daughters from each."

Kleio wrote with her eyebrows drawn in at the truth upon the page being written. It was rumored she had two daughters but she only knew of one daughter of Queen Naberrie. The records in the histories that she knew only spoke about Queen Sola as the only daughter of Queen Naberrie. Her chest swelled with hope that there may be even more chance for salvation for her planet. Maybe they had crossed paths once as he was asking her to write it in her book. She waited patiently for more information. She listened to him speak and this time she wrote without stopping.

 **The first daughter was born from a relationship with a man and became the queen known as Sola Amidala. The youngest daughter was the result of an affair with an Annodite from the distant now unstable planet of Anodyne where the race has slowly died out. Due to the alien nature of the second child, Queen Naberrie died during childbirth. That child's name is Padme Amidala. Her Grandmother saw Padme's nature and rebuked her grandchild…sending her away at the age of four. Many people believed Padme died, but in fact she lives under the name Kleio of the Temple of Mnemosyne. She currently serves as aid to Darth Vader."**

Kleio wrote with eyes growing wide at the story being told on the blank page. Her heart beat in her chest at the truth written before her by her own hand in her own book. Her hands started to shake when she reached the end of it. When she dotted the last sentence with a period, her pen dropped onto the table. "She lives." Her hair turned a series of colors from pink to blue to purple as her thoughts changed. Silence took the words from her lips as she read and reread what she wrote. It was the truth. Boldly printed right in front of her face. Her breaths became suddenly erratic and she nearly found herself hyperventilating.

Vader saw this and walked to her side. He placed a strong gloved hand on her petite shoulders to catch her attention and bring her back from her thoughts. He watched as he hand came up to rest on top of his and she looked up at him with darker shades of purple. She took in big puffs of air reminding him of the times when he fought to breathe the air she took for granted.

"Padme Amidala" She said looking to the sockets of his helmet as if she could see his eyes. "M-my name is Padme Amidala."

Vader didn't move but simply stayed still watching her process his words. Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger, grief, humiliation…it all ran through her in loops until it was gone and replaced with serenity. Her breathing slowly began to calm into a rhythm of normality. Slowly, he removed his hand from her shoulder and her own hand fell away. A tear slowly ran down her face before she wiped it gently away. Oddly enough her demeanor began to change and he sensed something a little bit more warm come through.

"How do you know?" She whispered staring at the page before her. "Why tell me this? You could have kept this a secret. It wouldn't have served you in any way to tell me." She thought of his exit from her room last night and she knew then and there, he recognized her name and its meaning.

Vader turned his head away to look out of the window thinking of the reasons he had before but unable to recall them now. "It matters not. Now you are truly equipped with the knowledge to begin a new path for yourself. Now the question remaining is what you will choose to do with this knowledge. Where do you stand?" He spoke circling her again with the expectation that she would disappoint him. But, he was wrong.

Kleio smiled feeling joy in her heart. She had a beginning after all. Granted, it wasn't exactly loving but she had one like every other being on the planet. She reread her whole story back to her and exhaled. She believed even more so now more than ever, they were meant to cross paths. She would use this information to do what she could to aid Vader now more than ever. And while doing so she would free him of his demons so he could make decisions for once without the influence of others. He made the first step on his own to challenge his Sith master and the Emperor Palpatine. She would take that as a win for the light. "I'm sure we can come up with a plan to use my identity to help you overthrow the Emperor." She spoke standing up and collecting her things quickly knowing time was not to be wasted. "We should go to the library immediately. There I believe we can find information about any subject from the science of cloning to military strategies." She spoke with determination. Fate had crossed the path of their aliases to the world known as Kleio and Darth Vader. But their true identities had been revealed for divine purpose. Realistically, Queen of Naboo Padme Amidala of the light had crossed paths with Anakin Skywalker, Reigning Jedi Challenger of the Galactic Empire to the dark side. Indeed he was a challenger to the dark side…he just didn't know it yet.

Vader watched her exit behind the shield of his mask. She was sincere in her actions and words. Her aura now glowed of the happiness she had shown when he first felt her enter his room. With a quick blur of his cape he exited his quarters to prepare their transportation.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**


End file.
